Whispers in the Dark
by elegancexandxtears
Summary: What if Sarah wasn't such a brat? What if she didn't wish away Toby? What if Karen had? And Sarah still had to run the Labyrinth? Rated M for a reason-DARK CONTENT...at first. Jareth/Sarah later
1. Chapter 1

**I will only say this once so listen closely I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH ANYONE WHO SAYS DIFFERENTLY IS LYING! I just like messing with the characters.**

**A/N Sarah is slightly different, I made her more selfless, plus I changed her looks an little bit (please don't kill me!) just gave her curly hair and hazel eyes (that's it! I swear!), in this one Karen is more the teenage brat then Sarah is. And Jareth has never seen Sarah before.**

"Through dangers untold," I recited, advancing on an imaginary Goblin King. "And hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here, here to the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours! And my kingdom as great!"

I heard thunder rumble in the distance as Merlin barked.

"Kingdom as great…" I reached into the back pocket of my jeans, wishing I were wearing a white gown that would fit with the story. I read the words I was constantly forgetting out loud: "You have no power over me."

_But he does, _I thought. _He has her brother, he could use that against her, doesn't that mean he has power over her?_

I looked up at the sky, wondering what was wrong with the princess, after all, he was offering her everything she ever wanted. She wanted her brother back, so wouldn't she get him back if she accepted the Goblin King's proposal?

I looked up as I heard the church bell ring several times. Seven times.

_Oh no! _I groaned. _Karen's going to kill me!_

"C'mon Merlin!" I yelled to my sheepdog as it started pouring.

It wasn't far to the Victorian house we lived in-but it was raining so hard I was soaked to the bone by the time we got there.

"You're late," I looked up, squinting through the rain to see my step-mother on the porch, hands on her hips.

"I'm so sorry!" I hoped she would just take the apology and just go out with dad like they had planned to.

"Well come on in and get dry," she sighed, before sending Merlin into the garage.

"Sarah," I turned to her as I reached the door, just before hearing her hand meet my cheek. "Don't ever be late again."

My eyes prickled. Why was I so late? Why couldn't I live up to her expectations-they weren't that hard to reach. They weren't that demanding. Just take care of Toby, watch Toby when they went out, just get up in the middle of the night with Toby, just make breakfast and keep your things in your room, don't be too loud, don't cry, don't fight. It wasn't that hard to do.

I felt the pain as we walked into the livingroom where dad was pacing, a bawling Toby in his arms.

"Oh Sarah," he sighed in relief before kissing my stinging cheek-making pain flare up worse than before-and handing me Toby. "We have to leave, just let me get our coats."

He said the last part to Karen, as he went down the hall.

"Ugg," she stamped her foot. "Just make sure he's not making that...racket when we get home."

"Of course," I bounced Toby in my arms as I walked around the living room.

"I wish the goblins would take him away right now," she snapped as she walked out. I rolled my eyes, knowing she would be in a better mood when she got home. It was always this way, she would say something about Toby going away and then doting on him when she got back from where ever she went. Though wishing him to goblins was new.

I followed Karen into the entry hall as dad walked in from the study where he kept the raincoats.

"Here sweet heart," he passed Karen her coat and they walked toward the door. Dad turned as Karen walked out. "We'll be home late-sometime after midnight most likely."

"Okay, just have a good time," I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You know you're the light of my world," dad told me then laughed. "You and Toby both."

"Thanks dad, now go before you're even later," I laughed. He smiled at me, and left.

I couldn't even hear the car leave, it was pouring so hard. I hoped that it wouldn't thunder too much-Toby wouldn't be able to sleep if it did.

I shivered as I walked back into the living room, realizing I was still in my wet things-and therefore getting Toby soaked as well.

"C'mon," I told him, knowing he probably didn't understand me anyway. "Let's get dried off."

I walked up the stairs, and into Toby's room first. I changed him into a red and white stripped onesie, before realizing that the reason he was so upset was because he needed a diaper change-badly.

"You poor little guy," I cooed, as I changed him, he protested the diaper change, sniffling as I picked him up off the table. I blew his nose, and then whipped the crocodile tears away, before I set him in his crib to dry off myself.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Boo."

Toby laughed and clapped his pudgy fists. "Oo!"

I ducked down, and popped back up. "Boo!"

Toby laughed, and I bobbed up and down several times before I started shivering uncontrollably.

"I'll be right back," I promised, dropping a kiss on his head. I swooped down and grabbed Lancelot, handing him to Toby who accepted him automatically.

Smiling to myself as I changed into an old pair of faded ripped jeans and a "Bon Jovi" t-shirt, I thought about how wonderful Toby was. I would never understand how Karen could wish him away. He was far too precious.

I pulled on my ankle converse and grabbed a light jacket to keep my wet hair off my favorite-and currently only clean-shirt, before heading back to Toby's room.

_Huh, that's weird. I swore I left the light on._

I flipped the switch-before realizing that it _had _been flipped to 'on'. For a split second I wondered if the power was out before I realized that the only source of light was coming from the hall.

"Toby?" I whispered, feeling a little scared as I walked foreword. I saw that the covers were pulled over a form. Toby's I assumed-until it moved and the blanket lay flat on the mattress.

I jumped back with a startled gasp as I heard an unnatural gasping noise. I reached foreword-seeing the thing move between the bed and the blanket-and pulled the blanket off-

-only to find nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I could not resist a Jareth point of view-so here it is. :D Btw Jareth is a little dark.(or thats what I'm trying to go for with him) Anyone under fifteen please turn back NOW! Nothing too bad, not in this chapter anyway. Btw, its my first time trying anything like this so go easy on me. If you don't like, don't continue reading-its that simple.**

_Ah, a game._

I grinned in anticipation. A small tug in the back of my mind made me realize there was a wished away child.

Wished away children-to me especially-were a rarity now that few believed in the fae. Now there were…_fairies, _how…quaint.

"Ooze," I barked at a goblin.

"Slime sir," he mumbled, approaching cautiously, I grinned, remembering how close he had been to falling in the bog when he had pissed me off one day.

"Grime," I stood and circled around him, he swallowed nervously. "There's been a wished away child, catch."

I tossed a small crystal that he caught reflexively-years of living in my kingdom and fetching wished away children had at least taught him that much.

The instant his fingers touched the crystal he vanished.

I lounged across my throne, waiting for him to come back and tell me that the wisher was trying to get the child back-but as time passed, I wondered if he was even coming back.

_He daren't try to leave without retrieving the child, _I growled mentally. I summoned a crystal and transported myself just outside the home Slime was in.

Sitting in the tree as an owl, I peered through the rain towards the home. Nothing new, nothing original. This promised to be boring. However, I was sure things could be livened up-if forced to.

I could see the auras of some of my goblins-come to join in the fun. I wondered mentally if I should just bog them all now to save myself the effort later.

Ruffling my feathers, I realized that Slime was just now taking the child. Wonderful, he hadn't even notified the wisher.

_Well then, I haven't done this in a while, lets see what poor sap I get to torment. _

I flew at the window, opening it with magik, and flew in towards the wisher.

I circled back, noticing they had their face covered. Perfect. They would realize just how alone they were not.

She lowered her arm, and gave a small squeak of surprise before jumping back slightly. Even better, she had no idea what she had done.

"Who are you?" she asked, trembling, but her voice remained strong.

"I'm the Goblin King," I told her. "But the better question is how you don't know who I am when you just called on me for assistance."

"I didn't-" she started to object, perfect lips forming the words.

"Hush now, I have no time for games," _actually, I have plenty._ Oh yes, this one would be fun to torture.

"Where's my brother?" she demanded, green eyes….no blue eyes…no hazel, defiantly hazel…no, green…blue I'm sure of it…

I was snapped out my my debate as I realized that I was actually enjoying her frightened eyes more then I had ever enjoyed any others.

"Why would you care?" I asked her, before circling her. Most of her hair was wet, but I pulled a curl, watching it spring into place-though her hair seemed too long to be able to curl so well.

I found myself wanting to run my hands through her hair, to twist every curl through my fingers….

"What have you done with him?" she asked, I could see her shake, and then I didn't want her to be terrified of me. For some odd reason I wanted her to…like me.

"Nothing. Yet." I pulled back, watching her pale face go even paler.

"Please, give him back," she whispered. "I'll do anything."

Even though the words "_Complete the labyrinth" _rose to my lips out of habit, something else entered my mind as I looked over her thin frame. She was young-but old enough to be considered a woman. In the fae world at least. I felt myself get an erection at the thought of taking her in return for her brother, to do what ever I pleased with.

"He's there in my castle," I motioned to the window that had become a door to my world, hoping she hadn't noticed my…well my pants were tight even without getting aroused. "Are you sure you want him back?"

"Please," she looked up at me, her wide eyes begging. "Please, give him back."

"If you want, you can run the labyrinth, and if you solve it in under thirteen hours you can even have your brother back," I told her as if it really didn't matter-even though I should have been trying to get her not to run the labyrinth. Why was it I couldn't think strait around her?

"I'll do it," she said without hesitation.

"Very well, you have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth," I started fading.

"Wait!" she turned to me and I quickly reappeared. "Please."

"What is it?" my erection was getting worse by being around her by the second.

"What happens to Toby if I can't solve the labyrinth?" she asked, genuinely worried.

"Then your baby brother becomes one of us forever," I said vanishing before she could call me back, after all I had a little problem to take care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have not seen the movie in a while, this will be as close as I can remember-yet it will be different as well since Sarah is different.**

**Sarah's turn!**

"Then your baby brother becomes one of us forever," he said, fading away.

I sighed, and looked over at the labyrinth. Thirteen hours, which meant I had better start if I had any hope of finishing.

I sighed as I walked down the hill.

I turned toward the labyrinth-only to find a hob-goblin pissing in a fountain.

Blushing, I turned my head before realizing I should probably make some sort of noise so that he would know I was here.

"Ah, ahem," I cleared my throat, and he whirled, zipping his trousers as he spun.

"Oh!" he looked up in surprise, then his mood turned sour. "Oh, its you."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, how could he be disappointed like that if I had never even met him before?

"For what?" he asked. "You ain't ever done me a bit of wrong."

"I meant, sorry, I don't seem to know you, and how do you know me?" I asked.

"Well why didn't you say that instead of sorry?" he asked, picking up a little spray thing and started shooting down fairies.

"You're horrible," I said, falling to my knees beside the fallen fairy, not entirely sure what to do to help her.

"No I ain't, I'm Hoggle," he said, continuing along and spraying down fairies.

"Here sweetheart," I picked her up gently.

"Careful! Fairies tend to be temperamental!" he called out in warning. "They like to bite ye ken."

"Are you all right?" I asked as she stood up. She nodded, then flew off. Hoggle's jaw dropped.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Once they get sprayed with this stuff they can't move for days-most die before they can move again," he informed me.

"I-" I wanted to ask more about it, but time was short. I didn't have any more than thirteen hours-and here I was wasting them. "I'm sorry, but please, tell me how to get into the labyrinth."

"Ah," he turned away. "Now thats more like it."

"What?" I was confused.

"Well here you go," he pushed open two doors that I shouldn't have missed due to their massive size.

"Oh, thank you so much," I smiled at him, earning a shy smile in return.

"Well, ah, we're welcome," he shrugged. "Ye know, we're the first to ask to tell how to get into the labyrinth."

"It seemed more logical than asking you if you _could _tell me," I blushed and followed him in.

"Now would you go left, or right?"

"They look the same," I muttered to myself. "Which one would you take?"

"Me?" he looked shocked that I would even ask. "I wouldn't go either way."

"Oh," I looked down both paths.

"Well, right looks as good as left," I started walking down the path.

"Thank you very much for your help."

"What'd I do?" he asked, then I could hear the rustle of jewels as he ran. "I didn't do anything to earn your thanks," he panted as he walked beside me.

"Yes you did, you showed me into the labyrinth," I argued. "That was very nice of you, Hoggle wasn't it?"

"Er, yes," he looked at the ground as we walked.

"Hoggle, if you could, please tell me where the turn is," I needed to get to Toby, and I defiantly needed help.

"Ah, here," he turned suddenly, I was about to yell for him to look out for the wall-that wasn't really there.

"Hmm…" I looked, left, then right.

"I gots to go back," Hoggle said, walking back down the path we came from.

"Thank you!" I called after him. "You've been very kind!"

I could hear him yelling that he was no such thing as he walked back out of the labyrinth.

I turned to go left, when I heard a little voice: "Don't go that way!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I turned around, looking around.

"Down here!" I looked down across the path to see a little worm.

"Oh, thank you," I told him. "Why shouldn't I go that way?"

"Because it leads someplace you don't want to go," he told me.

"Oh thank you for telling me," I blew him a kiss, and I saw him blush just before I turned to go down the other direction.

There were turns now, and for a while I was sure I was going in circles-until I hit a dead end-only to turn around and find myself boxed in.

"What are ya doin here?"

I spun to see two upside down knights clinging to shields.

"I'm running the labyrinth," I confessed.

"How long do you think you've been here?" One asked.

"Maybe an hour? Give or take a few minutes," I guessed.

"Oooooh!" Two heads popped out of the top and all four oohed together as I jumped back with a yelp.

"More likely four hours!" the top one on the left said.

"No! No! an hour like she said," the other argued.

"Excuse," I said as they started arguing in earnest. "But please, tell me how I can get to the Castle."

"The Goblin King's castle?" one on the bottom asked in horror.

"Why yes," I told them honestly.

They all gasped in horror.

"Well, one of these doors leads to the castle, the other leads to," here the other three popped up and did a "dum da da dum". "Certain doom."

The other three popped back up and did another "ooh!"

"So which is which?" I asked.

"We don't know," the bottom two told me. "But they do."

They vanished as the top two peeked out.

"Please, tell me which one leads to the castle," I was starting to feel desperate.

"Mine," they both said at the exact same time.

"One of us lies," one said.

"And the other always tells the truth," the other finished.

I thought for a moment, before walking up to the door on the right, it was a after all the one that had guessed at an hour while the other had said four-an hour was more likely to be closer to the truth.

"Thank you all so much," I smiled at the door guards of certain doom, as the right hand one opened for me. "Oh, thanks!"

Then I couldn't help letting out a scream as I fell.

**STOP! It's Jareth time! :D**

I frowned as I sat on my throne.

There was an undeniable attraction to the runner. That much was certain. But who was she? How could a mere mortal girl have such power over me? It was unthinkable, really, the Goblin King falling in an instant for a mere mortal woman-no a mortal _child._

I frowned as the baby-Toby, if I remembered her correctly-harrassed a tired looking goblin. He was an extraordinarily cranky child. I could see why she had wished the babe away.

I leaned my head into my palm, I couldn't concentrate on the legal items that needed attention-though if I was being honest I was always looking for an excuse not to look over the papers that needed my signature-not with that wench in my labyrinth.

I growled in frustration.

I summoned a crystal, to check up on her.

I stood growling. Only two hours had passed since she had started and she was already in the oubliette.

How in seven hells was this happening? No one ever made it to the oubliette within two hours. Never.

Swearing under my breath I felt myself vanish and reappear within the gardens close to the oubliette.

"Higgle," I called, knowing he was there.

"It's Hoggle!" he shouted.

"Hogwart, if you ever yell again in my presence you'll be in the bog faster then you can blink," I warned in a low voice.

The hob-goblin swallowed noticeably.

"Now, I have a job for you," I said as I leaned against a wall.

"What-what kind of job?" he asked, I could see him trembling.

Good.

"One you have no choice about in participating in," I told him.

I didn't know who that wench thought she was, but she would not best me.

She had no power over me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, M people, capital M. If you haven't and you are under fifteen, GO AWAY! Please? Again, though, I have never written anything like this. So this is ENTIRELY new to me.**

**Back to Sarah…duh duh duh**

The hands had dropped me into a dark and cold place. Where I was I had no idea, and I needed to get out. I had to get to Toby.

I stood up cautiously. I couldn't see a thing.

A light flared up suddenly-and I could see Hoggle, pulling a match out of a lantern.

"Hoggle!" I smiled at him, and he smiled back timidly.

"Gah!" he exclaimed as he walked and opened a door. "Well c'mon."

"Hoggle, you are my hero," I laughed in relief. "Thank you so much."

"Harumph," he walked down a long hall. "You know ye're too nice for ye're own good, ye're not going to survive here long like that."

"Oh, sorry," I looked at my feet.

"See, there ye go again," he rolled his eyes. "Now we'll go back to the beginning of the labyrinth-"

"What?" I stopped. "Wait, Hoggle please. He has my brother."

"And?" he kept walking. I noticed the jewels hanging on his belt. Could I actually bribe him? I need a guide, I had a feeling I couldn't do this on my own.

"Hey Hoggle, you like jewels don't you?"

"Yeah," he covered his purse with one hand. "Why?"

"Well," I pulled off an anklet that I never bothered to take off-mostly because I just forgot about it. "I'll give you this if you take me only as far as you can-_towards _the castle."

He approached with a greedy look in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked in wonder.

I shrugged, "plastic?"

"Oh alright!" he snapped, accepting it and pulling it over his hand. "But only as far as I can take ye. Understand?"

"Understood," I confirmed, as we started walking in the opposite direction.

"Go back now," faces carved into the walls boomed.

"Beware! Beware!"

"You're path leads you to certain death."

"Oh! Hush!" Hoggle snapped.

"Oh please?" one begged. "I haven't said my part in so long!"

"NO!" Hoggle was close to stamping his foot. Then added to me, "false alarms, whenever anyone gets this far they go off-meaning you're going the right way."

"Oh please?" the face begged.

"No," Hoggle told him. "Now come on…umm…"

"Sarah," I reminded him, then I turned to the face on the wall. "What do you normally get to say?"

"Beware for the path you are on leads to certain death," he told me dramatically. "Hey! I got to say it!"

"Yes you did, now come on Sarah," Hoggle grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"What's that?" I asked as a crystal rolled in front of us.

We followed it until it jumped into the cup of a…beggar perhaps?

"Well now what do we have here?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Uh, ah, nothing!" I looked over at Hoggle who seemed panicked beyond belief.

"Nothing? Nothing?" the voice was no longer high pitched and the form stood-throwing the cloak off and somewhere behind him.

"Ah, um, ye're majesty. I was just showing Sarah back to the beginning, like you asked me too," he said hastily.

"What?" I looked at the hob-goblin in disbelief.

"Funny," he snarled. "It looked like you were helping her."

I thought of my book back in my room. Everything was so different then in the book. For one thing the Goblin King was at least…well, he wasn't as…dark.

"Well no, I just told her that so she would go with me to the beginning," Hoggle swallowed loudly.

The king bent down to look him in the eye as he talked. He looked confused as Hoggle starting blabbering on and on about how he was tricking me, when the king interrupted.

"Higgle what it that thing bound round your wrist?"

"Oh, that? My, where did that come from?" Hoggle stammered as the king straitened back up.

"Hedgehog,"he growled. "If I thought for one minute you were truly helping her, I would tip you headfirst into the bog."

"No! Not the bog!" Hoggle fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the King's.

"Oh, yes," he bent his knees, breaking Hoggle's hold easily.

"And you, Sarah," he turned his eyes on me, and I realized one eye was blue while the other was brown. He put one arm on the wall above me, standing so close he was nearly touching me. "How do you find my labyrinth?"

I knew the dumb thing would be to tell him it was challenging-because then he would just add some more 'spices' and I would defiantly never see my brother again. Another dumb thing would be to say it was easy-for the same reason. So what was I supposed to say?

"Its….different," I said honestly. To my surprise, he threw back his head and laughed.

"It is isn't it?" he said with a smile on his face. "Now, why don't we make it a little more different, hmm?"

A clock had appeared behind him. He made three circle motions with his finger-taking away three hours.

"Why?" I asked in horror. The question seemed to take him off guard. But he regained his composure quickly.

"Why not?" he asked as he vanished. "Oh, and do watch out for the cleaners."

A crystal fell from where he vanished and rolled toward the end of the hall where-

"It's the cleaners!" Hoggle grabbed my hand and we made a mad dash for the ladder at the other end of the tunnel.

We ran, barely making it to the ladder. Hoggle was already halfway up when my weight hit it. I climbed as fast as I could, and then tumbled out of a pot.

_Now that was weird,_ I examined the pot.

"That's it!" Hoggle stamped his foot. "I ain't going no further!"

"Okay," I said, turning toward where a man and as bird as his…his hat sat.

"Well now, what have we here?" he asked.

"A mortal girl and a hob-goblin," the bird squeaked.

"Shut it you smart ass," the man said in his slow voice.

"Excuse me, but please tell me the way to the castle-if you can that is," I added.

"Can't tell you. He doesn't get out much," the bird said with a pointed look at the old man.

"Quiet!" he told it. "The best way is to go back to the beginning."

"Oh, thank you," I told him.

"Please, leave a contribution," he held out a little wooden box.

"Don't give him nothin'," Hoggle said. "He wasn't no help at all!"

"Here you go," I told him with a smile as I slid my earrings out.

"Thank you, come again," the bird called after our retreating backs.

"Now why'd you go and do that? He didn't tell you anything?" Hoggle asked as we walked through hedges.

"Because he tried to help," I told him simply.

"No he din't, he was a scam," Hoggle said as a roar filled the air. He let out a squeak and bolted.

"Hoggle!" I called after him, but all I heard was something about not worth it and a trail of swear words.

**Here comes Jareth….**

I collapsed on my bed.

Sarah, her name was Sarah. Meant princess, didn't it. Not that it really mattered.

I was relieved to take three hours away. The sooner the wench was gone the better. For everyone. That meant only eight hours left of trying to stall her.

In the meantime, I was going to have to avoid standing so close to her. Two damn erections in one day. Both painful. I nearly took her that time too. Except the rules of runner's prevented it. There were really only two rules: don't kill the runner and don't rape the runner. Neither had been a problem-until now.

I imagined what would have happened if I had taken her in the obelisks-and my erection got worse.

When this was over, I would either have that wench and send her back-or just send her back and forget she ever existed while I turned her brother into a goblin.

I groaned as I thought of taking her-one hand on myself. I couldn't help it dammit.

I had a feeling I would take her if I got that close to her again. And as I thought about it, I felt myself explode inside my skintight trousers with a grunt.

Sarah needed to leave. Now.


	5. Chapter 5

**zigra-thank you! **

**midnight84118-thank you!**

**bloodfairy9788-will try to as much as possible! to the second power!**

**Princess of the Fae-I've always thought it was weird that a dwarf lived in the labyrinth, so just for this fanfiction he's hobgoblin-and Thank you :D**

**helikesitheymikey-I just meant that Karen acts like a teenager, and no Sarah's dad doesn't know. And yeah, I'm not sure yet either how Jareth will handle this...interesting situation.**

**Akirasan215-thank you! And I'm trying to keep them in character they way I have them in my head. I'll admit sometimes I have difficulty in that genre. **

**writertron-Thank you, thank you, and yes, one track mind I'm new to writing intentional M rated fics.**

**Kuroneko388-Thank you! Yeah, Sarah always seemed like a spoiled brat to me. I always wondered how it would be different if she was nice-and an m rated fic came out of it...**

**FireChildSlytherin5-thank you and if I have have anything to say about it-YES!**

**Shinigami Lupin-Thank you, and apparently my computer has trouble with obelisks. Dang it. Sorry, working on getting it fixed. Anyone good with computers?**

**xSomeDelicateFlowerx-thank you, and I'll try.**

**Sorry if I missed anyone, I haven't checked reviews recently, cause my internet was cut off for a while. Yay! that its back!**

**A/N Sarah's back! And about to meet Luddo as anyone who has seen the movie knows. And I haven't seen the movie in a while, so again: different but staying close while she's in the labyrinth. I should really go rent that movie…**

I walked foreword cautiously-to find several goblins poking a beast with several sticks and a foreign looking object.

The beast roared as they enjoyed themselves-making sounds like Jawas.

"Excuse me," I walked out of my hiding place. "Could you please tell me what you are doing when there is a troll at the entrance of the labyrinth?"

"A trollsie!" I heard one squeak in excitement. They all looked at one another-and bolted for the entrance.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked the beast.

"Luddo want down!" he said in a strange way.

"Is Luddo your name?" I asked as I untied the rope.

"Luddo," he growled.

"Careful, you may hit your head," I told him as I finished. The rope slid up and over the wall he was tied onto and then he fell squarely on his head.

"Op! Are you okay?" I asked as I went to help him up.

"Luddo friend?" he asked. I smiled. The beast was like a child. Single minded, simple questions.

"Yes, Luddo friend, I'm Sarah," I told him.

"Sarah friend?" he asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose so," I told him, not really knowing what else to say."Um, do you know the way to the castle beyond the Goblin City?"

"No," he rumbled.

"Mpmph mpphmph mphm phoom," a muffled voice tried to shout.

I followed Luddo's gaze to a pair of doors.

"Did you say that?" I asked.

"What?" the one shaped like a dog asked. The one shaped like a lion just made muffled noises.

"Oh here, let me help you," I reached up and pulled the ring out of his mouth.

"Ah," he breathed. "I can't tell you how good it feels to get that thing out of my mouth."

Luddo took the ring and started examining it.

"Please, where do these doors go?" I asked.

"What?" the dog headed one yelled again.

"Search me, we're just the knockers!" the lion shaped one laughed.

"Mumble mumble mumble, you're a wonderful conversationalist," the dog sniffed.

"That beats being you! All you do is moan!" he retorted.

"No good," the dog sniffed. "Can't hear you."

"How do these doors open?" I asked, unable to find a knob.

"Knock, and the door with open," the lion said dramatically.

I looked back at Luddo and smiled.

"Oh Luddo," I took the ring out of his mouth. I turned back to the knocker. "Please? I'd like to knock."

"Uh-uh," he snapped his mouth shut.

"Please? My brother's at the castle!"

"You're a runner?" his mouth dropped open in disbelief. "We've only ever seen five runners in our lives!"

"Only five?" I asked, panicked. That either meant I was already on the wrong path-or none had ever even gotten this far.

"Yes, well I suppose you can knock," he opened his mouth. I set the ring in gently and his mouth clamped down on it in a second.

"Thank you," I smiled at him and it sounded like he said thank you, but I could have been wrong.

"This is such a strange place," I commented to Luddo. We were in a forest now. It seemed weird since I had been in two different kinds of stone and hedges. I wondered what lay beyond. I couldn't even see the castle now, which made me panic for a second.

I looked back at Luddo, finding him gone.

"Luddo?" I spun looking for him. "Luddo?"

"Oh, stop, ye're yelling," a voice behind me said. "I've got a headache."

"Hoggle!" I gave him a hug. "You know, even if you never admit it, you're a good friend."

"Harumph," he gave me an awkward hug in return. "Now who's Luddo?"

"The beast you ran in terror from," I teased. "He was right behind me-but now he's gone."

"Probably turned back while he's got the chance," Hoggle said.

I stood back up from where I had been kneeling to hug him. "I guess I have to get going if I want to get to the center."

"Tell you what, I'll take you back to the beginning-absolutely free," he said, as I started walking.

Then, a large orange creature jumped out in front of me with a shout. I heard Hoggle let out a gasp-but when I looked back he was gone. What was wrong with this place?

"Don't gots no problems," he-at least, I think it was a he-said as he ran towards a campfire.

"Yeah!" "Haha!" "No problems is right!"

There were several others like him, yelling encouragements to what he had said.

"What-what are you?" I asked.

"We're the fireies!" the one that had jumped out at me shouted.

"Yep." "That's right." "Can't argue with that!"

One took off his head and put it under his arm. Another took off his hand and threw it into the fire-repeating the process when it reappeared attached to his arm.

"Wow, thats…um…a unique skill," I said lamely.

"Unique is right!" one yelled.

"Hey! Don't your head come off?" one-the fattest one-asked.

"No, I'm afraid if it came off I would die," I told them honestly, a little afraid of them.

"That's too bad," one said. "It's really lots of fun."

"What are your names?" I asked politely.

They all exchanged looks.

"No ones ever tried to get to know us before," one whispered in either excitement or wonder-I really couldn't tell.

"Are you a runner?" another asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I sighed.

"Who'd you wish away?"

"I'm afraid that's the problem, I didn't," I admitted to them.

The all exchanged looks of horror. Then all at once-"Then why are you trying to solve the labyrinth?"

"My brother was taken." I watched as the one who had taken off his head dropped it.

"But who wished him away?"

"I don't know," I couldn't think of anyone who had said anything about Toby being taken by a Goblin King.

They looked at each other for a long minute, and I wondered how to politely excuse myself and continue onto the labyrinth.

"This way!" they all shouted and raced toward a wall. I followed, wondering how I was supposed to get over a wall.

They made a ladder of themselves-though it only reached half way up the wall.

"Oh, thanks, but…"

"No, its okay," the one on the top said, then looked up. "C'mon Hoggle, let the rope down."

"Yeah Hoggle!" "C'mon!" "We haven't got all day!"

Hoggle appeared at the top and I breathed a sigh in relief.

"Hoggle!" I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

"Yeah, yeah," he threw a rope ladder down, and I was relieved it wasn't an actual rope. I had failed that part of gym miserably. "Save it, you's gots a brother to save."

"Sorry," I told the fireies as I climbed up them.

"It's all right," they told me when I reached the ladder. "We're glad to help."

"Thank you," I swung over the edge of the wall, and found myself to be on a raised path. I turned and looked down at the fireies. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much your help means to me."

Each of the fireies grinned.

"No problem." "Anytime m'lady!" "Just go save your brother!"

"Thank you," I said again, as I turned away, and toward Hoggle.

Hoggle had already started walking.

"C'mon, castles this way," he grumbled.

It was easy to catch up with him, and I did so in seconds.

"Thank you too Hoggle," I told him sincerely. Then covered my nose. "What-?"

"Its the bog," he looked over the opposite side I had climbed over. "The bog of eternal stench."

"I wonder why?" I asked quietly. "But thank you Hoggle."

"Oh, just don't get used to it!" he snapped, his cheeks a dark red. I dropped a kiss onto his head.

He stopped. "What was that for?"

"For helping me," I told him, noting his cheeks were even darker. "My brother means everything to me, I'd do anything to get him back."

"Ye already thanked me," he grumbled, but I think he looked secretly pleased.

Then the path gave out from beneath us. I let out a yelp that was really more of a scream if I was being honest, and grabbed onto the first thing my fingers could find.

"Here!"

I looked over to see Hoggle on a slight path made from the falling stone, one hand holding on, the other reaching out for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me onto the small path.

"Drop in the water, and ye smell forever," Hoggle warned as we kept as close to the wall as we could. "Ah, here we go."

Hoggle jumped down onto a piece of land.

"Ye're turn," he said as I landed beside him. It was really foggy here, and if what Hoggle said about the water was true…

"Hoggle, I was wondering, is there anyway to get the smell off?" I asked as he led me down the slight path.

"Ye could ask the king," he shrugged. "But he's only helped twice, I think. Though both who fell in were fae."

"Fae?" there were more than goblins here?

"Yep, what did you think Jareth was a goblin too?" he asked, and I realized Jareth was the Goblin King.

"Why are you afraid of the king?" I asked.

"That rat bastard is a bully and Jareth scares me," he admitted.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I wanted to help him, Hoggle was after all helping me.

"Not really," he sighed.

"Halt!" a fox-goblin jumped in front of us, in front of a bridge. The fog seemed to roll around it, avoiding touching the bridge at all costs. "No one passes without my permission!"

"Then please, I'm asking your permission to cross this bridge, please," I said as Hoggle opened his mouth. From his expression I gathered that what he was about to say wasn't anything like what I had said.

"Well, yes, I suppose so fair maiden," he said, stepping aside. "But where are you going?"

"To the castle," I told him, as Hoggle passed him.

"She's a runner," he said, crossing the bridge.

The fox goblin gasped. "Then fair maiden, allow me the honor escort you to the castle!"

"Why thank you so much, but I couldn't let you just abandon your post," I walked over the bridge and he followed.

"Nonsense! I can leave it for a while!" he turned and called, "Ambrosias!"

A dog-though I'm not sure what type-ran across the bridge. He swung himself onto the saddle.

"Ready for adventure fair maiden!"

**Jareth-tehehe, what torture shall I put you through? (jk for anyone who thinks I'm actually serious)**

"Higgle," I called lazily from where I sat on a rock.

We were close to where the fireies were-where Sarah was now.

"Ah, your majesty," he looked panicked. Good.

"And where is Sarah? Back at the labyrinth's beginning?" I knew she wasn't, just as he knew I knew.

"No, uh, I was just going to find m'lady-I mean the little lady!" he squeaked out the last part, so fast I knew that something was afoot.

"M'lady?" I stood up, and circled around him. "Really Hogwart, why would you call her that?"

"Ah, it was an accident, I meant..." he searched his mind for an answer, but I didn't give him the chance.

"Meant what? Bosom companion? Friend?" his eyes flashed with something, something I pinpointed quickly as jealously flashed through him. "Now, she didn't say you were her friend now did you?"

"Ah, something of the sort might have been said," Hoggle, backed away a bit, terrified. Just as he should be. I didn't understand it though, how was it she could befriend someone such as this gardener? Not at all attractive...

"Now why would she be friends with a hobgoblin as unattractive as yourself?" I growled, was I really jealous of him, was I?

I reached down and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him towards myself. "Forget leading her back to the beginning, I have a better plan."

I let go of him, and he fell over. I walked back towards the boulder, leaned against it, and summoned a crystal.

"Here give her this," I tossed it to him, knowing he wouldn't dare to drop it.

"What is it?" he asked, examining it in his pudgy hand.

"It's a peach," I rolled my eyes as I started to walk away. "Oh and Hogwart."

"Its Hoggle!" he stamped his foot.

"If she ever kisses you, I'll make you a prince," I promised, watching his jaw drop in disbelief.

"You-you will?" he asked, believing me-after all I had never made a promise I hadn't kept.

"Prince of the Land of Stench!" I laughed, walking away.

Sarah, what in the world was I going to do with her?


	6. Chapter 6

**For anyone who was wondering-even though I know I've written something similar before-but the reason a lot of the scenes are different is because-again-Sarah has a different attitude. So the Labyrinth and its inhabitants respond differently. Fellow authors: has anyone ever noticed how hard it can be sometimes to keep a character in character when you want them to do something? I'm having trouble with that with another fanfic (sorry, Darkest Powers, not Labyrinth). Though, its a challenge with this one as well.**

**FireChildSlytherin5-thanks!**

**bloodfairy9788-I'll try!**

**writertron-Thank you, and yes that means that she's not really the runner. So she cant win Toby back. And yeah, if Jareth found out, Sarah is going to be in a lot of trouble.**

**midnight84118-Thank you, and he will, not sure when yet, but he will, I have no idea where this is going. Or how it will end. **

**helikestheymikey-I love how long your reviews are! Hmm, I didn't think about the fireies finding out…hmmm opens up some possibilities…oops, guess I forgot about Merlin-even though he was in the first chapter…my bad. Yeah, he'll most likely try. hehehe. I haven't! But I went and goggled it after reading your review…I skimmed to find the part in the ballroom to see if it was the one, and now it is on my to read list-grins evilly-. Will try to update soon!**

**Kuroneko388-Thanks, and haha, I love that part too! My brothers (when they were still cool) and I would always die laughing at that part. I finally plotted out how he's going to find out. But I think I'm gonna torture them a bit… But only to where he finds out, sadly, I don't know what else to do. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated, even if I get an idea before you send it in.**

**BTW Don't listen to Shania Twain while trying to write the ballroom scene-so doesn't work. humms I'm Holdin' on To Love (To Save My Life). And I forgot to warn, I'm sensitive to flames. Thats how my previous stories were discontinued-then deleted. I'm trying to overcome that-but don't test please. Constructive criticism I can take-flames I cannot.**

_"Ready for adventure fair maiden!"_

We hadn't gotten far when Sir Didymus stopped suddenly, his little nose going.

"What?" Hoggle grumbled, looking at the little fox goblin.

"I smell something," he said, in his little excited way.

"What is it?" I could tell Hoggle was getting frustrated with the little guy-though I found the little guy's stories hilarious.

"It's…it's nothing," he sounded surprised.

"Then why are ye complaining of smelling something?" Hoggle stomped off a head a bit. We hadn't been out of the bog long-and we could still smell it from where we stood-but it was fading.

Ambrosias barked suddenly.

"Yes, I am too," Sir Didymus told the dog. "But even hunger must not get in the way of our quest!"

"Ye're too excited, ye know that?" Hoggle snapped at him.

"And that is a bad thing?" Sir Didymus asked, confused. His head cocking to the side, trying to process Hoggle's mood.

"Sawahhh!" we looked behind us to see Luddo, trailing slowly behind us.

"Now what beast is this?" Sir Didymus leapt up. "I shall fight him to the-to the-"

Sir Didymus fell off of Ambrosias' back, but leapt up-clearly unhurt.

"I shall fight this beast to the death!" he barked. "Come now beast-let us met in battle!"

"Wait!" I knelt down and grabbed him around the waste-I noticed Hoggle pale out of the corner of my eye when I did this-and held him back. "He's a friend!"

"A friend of my lady's?" he asked, in disbelief-or disappointment, I really didn't know-then turned to Luddo. "Well then, brothers henceforth we shall be!"

"Luddo brother?" the beast drawled.

"Yeah, yeah, we're wasting time," Hoggle shuffled his feet as I released Didymus.

"Right," I stood up, and brushed my jeans off. "C'mon guys!"

"To rescue the babe we shall! Come brother!" Didymus jumped on the dog's back, and started off-he and Luddo taking the lead.

"Umm, Sarah?" I looked down at Hoggle, who was shuffling nervously along.

"Don't be nervous, what is it?"

Despite my telling him not to be nervous-he seemed even more so.

"C'mon, we're friends, you can tell me anything," I reassured him.

Apparently, it wasn't reassuring.

"Nah," he decided. "It's nothing."

I raised my eyebrows. "Hoggle, you know you can really-truly-tell me anything and I won't repeat it to a soul-or laugh at you."

He blushed a bit. "Well, tisn't ' something to tell, really…."

"What is it?" I stopped, and turned to look back at him as Luddo and Didymus disappeared around a corner.

"Umm…well…" he paused. "I was just wantin to apologize…"

"For what?" I asked in disbelief. There was nothing to forgive him for, he hadn't wronged me in any way-hadn't hurt me.

His jaw dropped. "Fer WHAT? Fer trying to stop you from reaching your brother, from trying to lead you back to the beginning, that's what."

"Hmm, oh. Don't worry about it," I shrugged it off. It really wasn't anything that he needed forgiveness for-after all, he had only been following orders. "It's nothing that needs forgiving."

His jaw dropped, as I turned around to follow Sir Didymus and Luddo.

"Umm, m'lady?"

I turned back to Hoggle, who held out his hand-with something in it.

"I know ye must be hungry," he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Hoggle, you're a life savor!" I kissed the top of his head. "But I'm sure you're-"

"Already ate," he pressed it into my palm. "Eat Sarah, ye need ye're strength to take on this Labyrinth."

"Thank you so much," I raised it. A peach. And it looked perfect. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Don't," Hoggle mumbled. "Don't appreciate it."

"But I do," I said as I took a bite-but something was wrong. Off. It didn't taste quite like peach-while it did. I couldn't place what was off about it. "That's odd."

"Damn you Jareth," I heard Hoggle say as cotton started to fill my ears-and his next words were muffled. "And damn me too."

My vision clouded over for a second, before it came back. I heard my ears pop and I could hear again.

Where was I?

I simply stepped foreword-which should have seemed weird, since I had been laying against a tree only a second ago. Instead, though, it seemed natural.

I was in a circular room-overfilled with people so you walked into someone almost every step. Somehow though, I was in a clear-albeit small-space against the wall. I gazed around in wonder at the crystal walls, a small part of myself panicking.

The panic slowly eased, until it was gone. Until all that I knew was this room, and I was searching. For what though?

That's when I saw him-dancing with two women. He was familiar-was he who I was searching for? He lowered his mask, meeting my eyes with his own mismatched pair.

I took a step toward him-before I was cut off by a group of inhumanly beautiful people, all wearing horrifying masks.

I wandered around the room, searching for him. I had a feeling, I was searching for something, and he was somehow connected to what I was looking for. Perhaps it was him? And why?

I caught sight of him twice more-both times blocked by others, and both times he suddenly disappeared into the crowd.

Then I heard someone singing.

_Theres such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed, within your eyes._

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes._

I whirled, knowing the song was somehow connected with him.

_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast, in search of new dreams-_

_A love that will last, within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon, within your heart._

I slipped in and out of the crowd-being pushed and shoved back to where I had first stood. Determined to find the source, I gently tried to slip in between the others.

_As the pain sweeps through-_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone,_

_Wasn't much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo-_

_As the world falls down._

I stepped up the stairs-where a group was laughing as something came out of a box-startling me. I tried to slip my way out of their group-and saw him at the top of the stairs.

_Falling-_

_As the world-_

_Falling down-_

_Falling in love._

**Thought about a cliff hanger-but I decided against it, so here's Jareth. With the next part…**

I mingled in the crowd. Watching her. I knew for certain she had seen me at least three times already-though I had been watching her the entire time.

Surrounding us were lower members of the Fae-the ones who were greedy for any invites they could get. Even if they were last minute invites.

"Dammit," I swore under my breath. Now was not the time for mistakes. Now was not the day I would be beaten at the game I had played since I was a child.

I continued my song then, not knowing why I was singing-I hadn't sung since…since…

_"I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._

_Though we're strangers 'till now,_

_We're choosing the path between the stars._

_I'll leave my love, between the stars."_

I saw her then, I had lost her for a bit-but there she was. half-way up the stairs, watching me-as I was watching her. A look of wonder on her face-and I wanted to see that look, it didn't excite me like her fear did-instead it made me…happy? I started down the stairs toward her.

"_As the pain sweeps through-_

_Makes no sense for you._

_Every thrill has gone,_

_Wasn't much fun at all._

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo-_

_As the world falls down."_

I offered her my arm-and she accepted it, though she slightly hesitated which made me panic-though I didn't understand why I would. After all, she was nothing more than a mortal. Nothing more. Nothing. A powerless mortal.

_"Falling-_

_as the world-_

_falling down._

_As the world falls down."_

We reached the top of the stairs-where everyone was dancing. I took her in my arms then, and it was better than I could have imagined. The feel of her slender waist in my grasp-her hand in mine. I realized then that she wasn't a powerless mortal-she had power over me.

_"Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling-_

_Falling in love."_

I sang for her, I realized. That was why I was singing again. I thought this song fit her-her situation in this Labyrinth-but now I realized it reflected what I was feeling. What I had been denying. I didn't just want possession of her body the way I had originally thought when I had first seen her in that bedroom. I wanted her. The amazement on her face now-the look of wonder as she gazed upon my face-looked into my eyes.

Again I wondered what color her eyes where, green, hazel, blue, or grey? I couldn't decide...

_"As the world falls down-down._

_Falling,_

_Falling-_

_Falling in love-as the world falls down."_

I swallowed in between verses, the words pouring readily from my lips. Nothing else existed outside of this moment. There was only her.

_"Falling,_

_Falling,_

_Falling."_

I knew I was falling, falling hard. I couldn't fight it. I was powerless.

_"Makes no sense at all-_

_makes no sense to fall."_

No, it made no sense to fall for her. She was a mortal-barely older than a child, old enough for marriage here. But still, a mortal, and hardly passed her childhood years. Though she was beautiful, beautiful.

Her full lips parted slightly, and I wondered how her lips would feel against mine….

_"Falling,_

_As the world falls down._

_Falling, _

_falling-_

_falling in love,_

_As the world falls down-down."_

I couldn't help it. I leaned down, and sang the remaining words to the song in her ear in a whisper.

_"Falling_

_Falling-_

_falling in love._

_Falling in love-love._

_Falling in love._

_Falling in love-_

_fallen in love."_

I captured her lips in mine. I had fallen for her.

**Sarah**

_"…fallen in love."_

His lips met mine, and I responded to his kiss. It felt natural, right even.

He let my hand go, and placed his hand on my arm-where a puff-sleeve was.

I remembered for a second when Karen had liked me-before she had married my dad. We had been talking about dresses-both of us agreeing about how ridiculous puffed sleeves were. Of course, then she had started hating me-specifically after Toby was born.

Toby!

I broke away from the Goblin King's kiss remembering. He had taken Toby! I had to get the the castle!

I turned, my cheeks flaming as I realized how many people had been watching us-surrounding us. I pushed my way through the crowd, reaching the spot I had first been in.

The crystal walls seemed to be depicting different sceneries behind them-and I realized there was only one explanation:

We were in one of his crystals.

I grabbed a chair-and using what strength I had-hit against the wall. Everything shattered, and I heard several women scream. I blinked-and found myself in a junkyard now-


	7. Chapter 7

**FireChildSlytherin5-thanks!**

**Kuroneko388-haha, yeah, so many of us wish to kiss a certain Goblin King. Badududum, you'll have to read on to see what she's like with material objects…**

**bloodfairy9788-haha, guess someone other than Sarah and Jareth enjoyed the kiss. **

**midnight84118-hmmm, yeah I was thinking something along those lines, but I haven't made up my mind yet. thanks! Yeah, I wish I handled flames better-and I'm trying to overcome that. Same thought question though. **

**helikesitheymikey-I always hope I don't spell that wrong by mistake…and love how long this review is! haha, same here-if I can think of things to say. I just started it-and finished it. Wish I'd read it before starting this, but oh well. I haven't, but I'm defiantly going to look them up! And yeah, go multitasking! He'll most likely screw everything up, and probably at least try to get into her pants. Though, since he thinks she's a runner it will have to be consensual…she never blames anyone else-so its not really forgiving, more they've never done anything wrong to make her forgive them-if that makes any sense. If it doesn't, sorry. **

**writertron-thanks! **

**I think I know where this is going-but as any author knows-stories can get away from you. And I wasn't going to do a cliffy last chapter-but then I ran out of ideas, and I decided to post it as is. I'm not very happy with this chapter, it refused to cooperate. **

**SARAH! **

_I grabbed a chair-and using what strength I had-hit against the wall. Everything shattered, and I heard several women scream. I blinked-and found myself in a junkyard now-_

There was stuff piled around me-though at first I thought they were mountains.

But when one stood suddenly, starling me into letting out a small yelp of surprise, I realized they were people with thousands of items on their backs.

I looked down at my hand, realizing there was something there-and saw a peach. Rotten, with a small green worm working its way out of the center. I dropped it as if it were boiling water.

"Now that was such a waste," a…goblin?…lady picked it up. Then held it out to me. "Want it?"

"N-not really," I said. "But, I could hold onto it…until I found a trash can or something…"

I trailed off uncertainly. I wasn't even sure what a trash can was, let alone why I'd put the peach in it…

"That's alright," with a toothless grin she tossed it onto her pile. Then concern flashed across her face. "Now what's the matter missy?"

"I was searching for something…" I trailed off, wondering what it was. I only had so much time…time…time to what?

"Now here we go, this way missy," I followed her to a small wooden door-that she passed through easily much to my surprise.

"Now, was it in here?" she asked, pulling me through after her.

I looked around the room-my room. It was simple, a twin mattress rested on an old low coffee table that Karen had insisted to dad that was the 'new thing' for teens, a desk that doubled as vanity, my bookshelf, closet…but something was off…wrong even.

I jumped as the door opened and the woman(?) re-entered. I hadn't even realized she had left.

"Nope, nothing you want out there," she shook her head. "Now did you find what you were searching for?"

"No…" I hesitated, looking around. "It's not here."

"Of course it is!" she snorted, pulling down the teddy bear I hadn't used since mom had left. "Here you go, you remember Berry, now don't you?"

"Yes," I accepted him from her. "I remember, he used to smell like the berry perfume mom would wear…"

She looked around, "not much in here is there?"

"No, I don't need much. I have my dad…and my brother, what else do I really need?" I trailed off at the end, my brother…?

"Oh, and you're books! You love to read don't you?" she started picking them up and setting them on the desk in front of me. I picked up a red-leather bound one on top, easily the smallest.

"Toby!" I shouted standing up. "I'm sorry, not that I'm unappreciative of your help, but I have to go find my brother!"

She looked up in surprise. "Are you-are you a runner?"

"Yes," I pulled open the door, and I heard the rattle of pans and china as she followed me.

"We've never met a runner," she whispered. "They never make it this far."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"I wouldn't be no judge-but the gates to the Goblin City are right there," she pointed to a walled city.

I wanted to laugh hysterically, I was so close.

"Thank you," I could feel the grin on my face. "Thank you so much."

"Go child," she told me, grimly. "You may have the best chance out of anyone if you've gotten this far."

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder as I flat out ran for the gates.

I was so close.

"Fair maiden!" I stopped, and saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Luddo behind me.

"Guys!" I breathed a sigh in relief, knowing they were okay. They hurried to catch up with me.

"I doubt ya have much time left," Hoggle spluttered as they reached me.

"Then we should hurry, my lady, if we are to rescue the babe," Sir Didymus spurred Ambrosias on toward the gates.

"Sarah friend," Luddo rumbled in his odd way.

"Absolutely," I grinned up at him.

"Sarah," Hoggle said in warning.

"Right," I turned, and we hurried to catch up with Sir Didymus.

"Here, fair maiden," he held open the door-managing to stay on Ambrosias.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying to convey my thanks-for everything-with my eyes. It must have worked, because he blushed-or that was my imagination.

"We's got to be quiet," I heard Hoggle tell Sir Didymus. "For fair maiden."

"Anything for my lady," I heard Sir Didymus assure Hoggle. I was touched. These guys had done so much for me-how was I ever going to repay them? I owed them my life-at least.

"My lady," I looked down to see Sir Didymus by my side all of a sudden. "I have an idea."

I knelt by him, and he told me.

Straitening, I grinned. "That just might be insane enough to work-but…"

"We'll do it," Hoggle. "And ye ain't changin' our minds."

"But, fair maiden, should you need us?"

"Yeah, should you need us…" Hoggle let his words trail off.

"I'll call. You have no idea how much you all mean to me," I whispered, hugging the three of them, before turning to continue on.

**Jareth**

I frowned as I looked at the time, little less then ten minutes, and no sign of her in the Goblin City. That meant a new globulin.

But, for the first time, I didn't want to keep the brat-for various reasons, but the most important being that Sarah wanted him back.

Sarah, I frowned even deeper. She had responded-and then rejected me. Perhaps it was only loyalty for her brother that kept her from surrendering herself more fully to me, but perhaps not.

My fists clenched. She had no right to reject me! How dare she! She had no idea of who she was dealing with.

Perhaps it was only infatuation I felt for the girl. After all, I desired her body-perhaps my mind was confusing lust for love. Yes, that had to be it.

"Sir!" I looked up to see one of the guard goblins running into the room, falling flat on his face in his haste. Once that had been hilarious-but now it was only annoying. The other goblins-still finding some humor in it-burst into laughter.

"Silence," I didn't have to shout it-they knew to be quiet now. "What is it Pigsfeet?"

"Plefeet," he mumbled under his breath, straitening and hurrying to the steps that lead to my throne. "The girl! The girl that ate the peach and forgot everything!"

As if there were another girl occupying my thoughts, I rolled my eyes.

"What of her?"

"She's in the Goblin City!"

"WHAT!"

The goblins scampered, most disappearing from the throne room.

"Stop her! Send the guards!" I ordered. No one would beat me. No one. She wouldn't have any power over me. Not anymore.

I grabbed the child-screaming-from his crib.

"Take the baby and hide it," I passed him to one of the more capable goblins. Though really, there was no point. If she reached the castle she won.

Goblins scampered around, some going to fend her off, some going to hide, and others just running in circles.

Scowling I kicked one out of the way-hearing him giggle uncontrollably as he landed-as I headed to the window. I set one foot on the still and leaned foreword. I could see several guards already out there-and the traitor, Higgle or something, the bog bridge guard, Sir Something-or-other, and a beast I had seen at one point. Three traitors.

But Sarah, I scanned, looking for her. Had Plefeet been lying? Or confused? I didn't see her.

But that didn't mean anything.

"Umm, king?" I looked down to see Doth, the one I had given the child to.

"What?" I snapped, I didn't have time for this. Sarah had to be stopped-where ever she was.

"Uh," then he lost what courage he had and fled the room. The throne room was empty now-except for the child and I.

"So much trouble for you," I picked up the still crying child, and looked at him. Why she didn't leave him to be a goblin I wouldn't understand. I carried him into the escher room. "Why does she bother? Hmm?"

"Because I love him."

**Sarah**

Sir Didymus had explained that the back door was always wide open-if you could get into the city. He had told me how to slip into the front entry way from the back-the only way to get to the throne room.

I had asked what was so important about the throne room, and he said that it had a staircase that lead to every room-excepting servant's quarters and the kitchens.

I had found the throne room easily enough, one large round throne dominating the center of the back of the room. The floor was slippery with…I'm not sure I really wanted to know…and had bones and all sorts of other things scattered across it.

I heard crying, and I saw a staircase.

"Toby," I whispered, running up the stairs. I expected to find a hallway-instead I found a room full of stairs. An escher room, if I remembered correctly.

"Why does she even bother? Hmm?" I looked up to see the Goblin King himself standing, back to me, holding Toby.

"Because I love him," I said simply, he turned, spinning so fast he was nearly a blur.

"How-" he stopped himself from asking. I suppose it was because he didn't want to let me know that he didn't know everything that was going on in his own kingdom.

"B-back door," I mumbled. "You should really post guards there too."

His mouth opened and closed. I walked foreword, and reached out for Toby. He stepped back, not letting me take him. Toby was screaming and crying so hard he sounded hoarse and his face was bright red.

"I reached the center, please," I whispered. "You said if I reached the center, I could have my brother back."

"Yes," he seemed shocked somehow-to be honest it seemed surreal to me. Like I was really dreaming, which I was pretty sure at some point I was…but…it felt too real.

**Jareth**

"Yes."

How in seven hells had she reached the center? How? It pounded through my head. Never had I been defeated, and I heard the clock reach thirteen hours. The child was hers. She was to be sent back now, her and the child.

Within seconds, I had an idea. She was no longer a runner-the rules no longer applied to her.

"Doth," I called lazily, knowing he could hear from where he was 'hidden'.

He scampered foreword, swallowing.

"Y-yes?"

"Take the child back to his home," I passed the baby to him-the child reached for Sarah, and she went to pick him up-but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me.

She gave a small yelp in surprise, and I saw my face reflected in her wide eyes. Vengeance flooded through my veins. No mortal girl should be able to beat me-no one should be able to beat me at my own game.

"Toby…" she whispered, trying to pull back.

"Is going home," I waved it off. Not important. I reached and curled one of her lose curls-escaping the ponytail she had put it in at some point-around my finger.

My body grew excited at her closeness, and I knew that was all it was-lust. No love, just lust, plain and simple.

"But you," I snarled. "I'm not through with you."

**Sarah**

He snarled his last words-before shifting his hand to the back of my head, simatanusly pulling the elastic out and bringing my face to his.

Unlike the kiss in the ballroom that had been sweet and gently-this one was anything but. I pulled away, causing him to make a sound that almost sounded like a growl.

I looked around-and we weren't in the escher room anymore.

And then I realized what he meant when he said he wasn't through with me.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! M CHAPTER M RATED! SHEILD YOUR EYES YOUNG ONES! Also, never written anything like this at all-this is my first m attempt. Are ya'll thinking 'oh shit!' well, I was….and btw, this is ****GRAPHIC****. You have been warned.**

**Sarah**

He pulled me back to him, and I tried to pull away, knowing where this was going. He brought his lips roughly to mine, biting lightly down when I refused to respond.

I gasped and he used that to stick his tongue in my mouth. I bit down-tasting his blood.

He jerked his head away from mine, seeing the look in his eyes, I tried to get away. Just the look in his eyes made me want to run-let alone be in his arms.

He slapped me then, harder than Karen ever had.

"Next time," he growled, in my ringing ears. "You will be lucky if that is what your punishment is."

_Next time? _a part of my brain wondered, as he grabbed my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. One was blue-the other brown. Both though, were filled with anger…and something else I guessed at-but hoped I was wrong.

He kissed me roughly again-this time rolling my bottom lip between his teeth as I struggled to get away, before biting down.

"Please," I whispered, when he released my lips. "Please, just send me home."

He didn't answer-instead he pushed me back-and I felt my knees hit something.

Turning slightly, I saw it was the bed. It looked inviting, a detached part of my brain told me. But right now, I wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

"Please," I begged, scrambling onto the bed to try to get away over the other side. "Please don't-"

I didn't make it to the other side of the bed. I felt Jareth grab me, and then he flipped me onto my back. I looked up into his cold eyes, as I felt something stiff against my leg.

I moved my leg, wondering what it was, and Jareth let out a groan. He pushed his lips back to mine as he grabbed the top of my t-shirt-before clean ripping it in half. The material no match for him.

I wiggled, trying to get from under him-wondering even more what was pressed between my leg and his body-as he pulled back with a moan.

He grabbed my wrists, forcing me into a sitting position. He straddled my lap and I realized there was only one thing that the stiff thing could be-yet I didn't know it could be that hard. He readjusted his grip so only one hand was holding both of my own, and he pulled the shirt down my shoulders with his now free hand.

"Please don't, please," I begged, tears starting to fall. He ignored them, pulling my bra off, leaving my chest bare for the first time in front of a guy since I was in pre-k.

"Beautiful," he whispered, seemingly entranced. I shuddered in fear as he bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, his other free hand moving from my back to my collarbone-before making it's way to my breast.

He toyed with the nipple, before moving his hand down to my hip.

"Please, stop," I whispered, tears falling steadily now. "Please."

He didn't stop now either.

Jareth leaned me back, and then casually waved his hand-making his clothing and the rest of mine vanish-before becoming rough again. He took my other nipple into his mouth-biting this time. His free hand squeezing and pinching mercilessly on the other breast.

"Let me go please," I couldn't help but struggle, try to get free.

"Stop," his mouth was by my ear now, his voice a low warning that made me want to obey-just for fear of him.

He took my earlobe into his mouth, nipping lightly.

"Please, please, let me go, please stop," I begged, but it didn't make a difference.

"Why would I want to do that?" he pulled back, releasing my wrists, only to trace my face with the free hand.

I let the first words that come to mind slip out. "You have no power over me."

His expression crumbled, and I felt like I was looking at a man who was burning on a stake-and I had lit the fire-before turning dark-dangerous.

"You'll regret that," he growled, grabbing my chin roughly and somehow kissing me more roughly then he had before-his tongue entering my mouth again. Leaving nothing in my mouth untouched.

Suddenly, he moved, so that my legs were spread. I tried to pull away for what felt like the millionth time-only for him to let his body fall on mine. His weight pinning me down now instead of his strength.

Then he released my mouth-and it hit me what he was going to do.

"Please, please don't-" he didn't listen, as he hadn't to all my begging, instead plunging inside me hard.

I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks. It hurt, it hurt so bad-

Then he started moving, pounding his hips into mine. Every motion he made inside me hurting, as if he were tearing me apart down there.

Jareth moaned. "Gods and goddesses you're so tight…"

I couldn't move, I hurt so badly, all I could do was cry. I hated the helplessness I felt.

Then, he grabbed one of my legs, pulling it over his shoulder-plunging even deeper now. Jareth's breathing turned even more erratic, and his hips started moving faster. Every stroke feeling like a knife instead of what actually was.

His hips speed up even more-his breathing more and more labored, his hips moving franticly and in every way he could move them.

He let out a strangled cry, suddenly, that sounded like his heart had been torn out by the roots, before I felt him pulsing in me.

I felt a strange liquid-almost as if I were on my monthly, only it was going the opposite way-before he collapsed on top of me. His hips jerked a few times, before the pulsing stopped, and he seemed to soften within me.

I felt tears trickle down my cheeks. Everything hurt, and I felt so guilty. I wasn't innocent anymore-and I couldn't stop it.

Jareth rolled off of me suddenly, and grabbed my bruised arm. I cringed-afraid he would rape me again-but then I looked up as he let go.

He faded from view, and I realized that I was in my own bedroom. I was home.

I heard a cry from the other room-and I bolted up, running into Toby's room.

He looked up at me, eyes full of tears. I picked him up, changed him, and laid him back down. He sighed, content as I put Lancelot next to him.

I heard the downstairs door open-and I ran for my room. I shut and locked the door, before falling down, naked, and crying without making a single noise.


	9. Chapter 9

**FireChildSlytherin5-nope, not the runner anymore..lol. **

**Kureneko388-thanks! and you'll have to see-scary music plays in background.**

**bloodfairy9788-as fast as I can!**

**LittleMargarita-yes he is. **

**writertron-definatly, too bad he couldn't have convinced himself of the truth…thanks!**

**midnight84118-thanks! and yeah, very sad. I'd never want to live through that myself. **

**helikesitheymikey-thank you! hmm, hadn't thought about that…yes he's fae-but I've never really read anything about fae so I wouldn't know…hopefully! though I'm pretty sure she's terrified of the bastard…updating as fast as I can! Hoggle didn't apologize in words to Sarah for the peach-he helped her reach the castle, but he defiantly feels guilty about it…probably not, she may not think about forgiveness-but she probably won't act forgiving towards him…I haven't decided yet, if he does, you'll find out within the next few chapters…it didn't, but he had to send her back-there are some rules that I haven't gotten to yet…and I hadn't thought about it. Haha, wonder what he will do with her clothes.**

**Anyone believe me when I say I'm a virgin? Also, went to HotTopic-and got a tshirt with Jareth on it and in the background is the escher room-I'd love to send one to each and everyone of my reviewers-but gas went up again.**

**Btw, I started crying during this chapter-so I'm either really emotional right now-or well, I'll let you decide.**

**Roger's POV-Sarah's dad, idk what his actual name is-**

"And that," I pointed my fork at Tom. "Is why we shouldn't ever let them develop robots as smart as people."

Tom and his wife-Annete, I was thinking, but I could be wrong-burst into laughter, Karen's own laugh quiet and tense.

"Well, that was a wonderful meal, but we told the babysitter we'd be back at ten," Annete reminded her husband, her hand cupping her thin neck as she almost unconsciously leaned toward him.

"Well I'll be its midnight!" he laughed, his bald head shaking. "Guess that's another sitter that'll never work for us again!"

"Most likely not," she agreed, her ear bobs shaking twice as fast as her head. "How old is your daughter again?"

"Sixteen," I laughed. "Growing older every day."

"They do that," Karen spoke through thin lips. "Yes, we should leave as well. Sarah is expecting us home soon."

"Well, maybe she could watch our Thames for us," Tom laughed.

"Then again, he is a handful," Annete laughed with her husband as they stood up. "We'd scare the child away."

"True, true," he held his arm out to her. "Madame."

"Good evening," she told us as they started out, echoed by her husband, then echoed by us.

Karen threw a tip on the table, and stood up so quickly she nearly knocked her chair over.

"Anxious dear?" I asked as I helped her pick it up.

"No," she lied, eyes widening. "Let's just get home."

"Of course," we walked out in silence.

"Hurry," she whispered as we reached the car.

"What's wrong?" I started the car, but she only shook her head.

"I just have a feeling," she whispered, her entire body tense as if she were expecting an attack.

"Bad honey?"

"Horrible," she refused to explain. The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, and when I pulled into the drive she didn't even wait for me to park.

She opened the door, and I stopped the car.

"Karen-" but I doubted she could hear me over the rain. Mumbling curses under my breath, I followed her.

"It won't unlock!" she turned her wide, panicked eyes on me-key in the front door's lock.

"Here, it may just be sticking-" I forced it in-but the key refused to turn. I tried my own, finding the same problem.

"Wait here," I told her-but she started pounding on the door.

"Toby! Toby!" she cried. "Sarah! Open the door right now!"

I jogged around to the back door-where there was no porch overhead-and tried unlocking the slippery lock.

I banged on the door. "Sarah! Open the door this instant!"

I kept pounding, hoping Sarah would hear-and unlock the door.

I marched into the garage-and grabbed a screwdriver. I ran back to the back door-panic starting to set in. I could tell I was starting to run on adrenaline-when the door clicked open.

I threw the door open with a bang, and ran to the front to let Karen in.

Karen walked quickly past me, and up the stairs. I followed her into Toby's room, where the little tyke was sound asleep.

"Thank the goddesses," Karen whispered, ignoring my raised eyebrows. We were Catholic.

"What did you think happened?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. "Did you think someone had taken him?"

She jumped as if she had been shocked. "Oh, no. I told you, it was probably nothing."

She slipped out of my arms. "I'll just go brush my teeth."

I watched her walk out, before dropping a kiss on my son's head. I turned and followed her out.

I knocked on Sarah's door. "Sarah? We're home."

"O-okay," I heard a weak whisper. I frowned.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. I reached for the doorknob-only to find it locked. "Sarah, let me in."

"I'm changing," her voice was still weak, but stronger.

"Alright, you know you can talk to me right?" I asked, noting that Karen had turned on the lights in our bedroom now.

"Yes."

"And that I love you, no matter what," I reminded her, wondering what was wrong.

I heard a muffled noise.

"What's going on in there?"

"N-nothing, just getting ready to take a shower."

"Good-night sweetie."

"N-night."

**Sarah**

"I love you, no matter what," I heard dad say through the door-knowing he meant every word.

I grabbed a pillow, and a sob escaped me. How could he still love me? After what had just happened-how could anyone ever love me?

"What's going on in there?"

I couldn't tell him-I couldn't. It would kill him. Plus, he would never believe me. How could he?

_Yeah dad, the Goblin King, he ra-_I couldn't even think it.

"N-nothing, just getting ready to take a shower," I lied, hoping he couldn't hear the tears in my voice. Apparently he didn't, because he didn't pressure me to let him in the room.

"Good-night sweetie."

"N-night," I stuttered out, trying to control the crying.

I grabbed my robe; throwing it on as I grabbed a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt instead of my usual shorts and tank ensemble that I usually wore to bed.

I slipped out, holding the robe closed, clothes pressed against my stomach. I grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, and hurried to the bathroom before Karen or dad came out of their room.

I turned the water on as high as it would go-throwing my clean clothes on the counter and stepping in before even giving it a chance to warm up-before remembering I was still in my robe.

I shucked it off, and threw it over the bar to dry, shivering as the cold water hit me. As the water warmed up after a bit-or I just got used to the cold-I grabbed the shampoo squirted a handful onto my hands. Three times more then what I would normally use. I scrubbed my head, hard, wondering for a second if I had cut my head with my nails. But it really didn't matter.

The tears still trickled down as the water warmed and I rinsed out my hair with more force then necassary.

I grabbed the soap bar next-and spent a few minutes just on my hands-before I moved onto my neck and behind my ears. I tried to ignore the flashes behind my eyes of-

I dropped the bar of soap. The water hot against my back as I bent to pick it up.

Only one good thing about the heat of the water-it proved I was still alive. Though I wasn't sure how I could handle it now.

I scrubbed my body over twice-except between my legs, where it felt like…well, like I had been beaten with a blunt object-which I had been-

I collapsed on the shower floor-suddenly unable to support my own weight.

I felt numb, and I almost didn't realize when the shower water turned cold.

**Jareth**

I rested against the balcony rail, one of the best spots to see the entire southern side of my Labyrinth.

Growling, I turned away from it. This was the part Sarah had crossed-with a slight expenditure into the eastern side, and fell into a western side oubliette.

Dammit, I didn't want to think about her.

I was about to drop onto my bed when I saw the blood. I had known she was a virgin when she cried out-but now it really hit me, and I felt smug for a second.

I had something of Sarah's, something no other man would ever have of her. I had had her first. She was mine in that regard.

Mine, but not really.

I dropped my head into my hand. Reliving the feeling of having her in my arms. Of how pale her skin had been against mine-how warm it had been. How she had smelled of vanilla and sweat. How small her wrists had been. How her breasts were perfect for her body-not small, but not too big either. How warm and fucking tight…

I grew aroused at the thought-even though it hadn't even been an hour since I had taken her.

All it was was lust. Plain and simple. She didn't love me-not if her words were any indication.

_"You have no power over me."_

They echoed in my head, over and over. I pressed my hands over my ears-though I knew it was childish. She wasn't here saying them.

My whole body ached for her-but there was nothing to be done. She was gone now-Champion of the Labyrinth, its first conquerer.

But, even though I could mostly only think of her in bed-and some very compromising positions of us in bed popping into my head-it felt off. Like her defeating the Labyrinth was a hollow victory for her. Like the child should have stayed here.

I shrugged it off. No one had ever defeated the Labyrinth-so who was to say how it was supposed to feel?

Sighing, Sarah's face popped back into my mind, and I wondered how long her tear streaked face would haunt me.


	10. Chapter 10

**FireChildSlytherin5-thank you, yeah, Sarah's dad doesn't see her the same way Sarah does. **

**helikesitheymikey-1haha, defiantly a smart idea. 2 defiantly, he's just wrong in several ways in my mind… 3okay, though I'll probably just leave it as Roger, since I'm too lazy to change it. 4 very recently(like I had just come home from the mall recently), I'd only been in HotTopic once before, and I only went in there cause a friend gave me a gift card. 5. I wasn't sure what to do with Karen, I have ideas, and she was overly frustrated. She didn't mean it-but as we all know that really doesn't matter. 6. okay, yeah same here about the fae mating habits. And not saying anything, not giving anything away. 7. ooh! That's a cool poem! Yeah, don't watch a lot of tv, seeing the Labyrinth was chance. And thanks!**

**writertron-yep, soon is all I'm gonna say. Soon. Thanks, I always worry if I'm keeping her in character and whatnot. **

**midnight84118-no, Sarah is human, I was thinking of making her related to like an Irish prince(mortal)or something like that…but nothing that would really affect the story. Thanks!**

**Btw, I already started a prequel even though I'm struggling to come up with ideas for this one! So, when this is done, yall know there's gonna be more…Also, thinking of changing the story name, and ideas on this are appreciated because the title no longer matches. Also, posting a teaser of the sequel on my bio page.**

Four weeks. Four. Damn. Weeks.

I slammed the book; I felt my magic respond to the anger coursing through my veins. I picked up the ink jar, testing its weight in my hand for a second, before throwing it at the wall causing Slime to cower in fear.

"What the HELL DO YOU MEAN TELLING ME NOW!" I thundered. I had always sent Slime to retrieve the wished away child-and to get the wisher by themselves so I could speak with them without any interference form others.

"Majesty! Please-"

"WHO?"

"The child's mother," Slime whispered in terror. "Please m'lord-"

I waved my hand, and Slime's eyes went wide before he simply vanished.

"Dammit!" I shouted. I could have had her at any minute, any minute I wanted. I wouldn't have thought I was falling for her. I could have had her and been done with it.

I rubbed my temples. Damn it all. Fuck it all. What the hell was I going to do?

Obviously, the child belonged to me-unless the mother wanted to run the Labyrinth and if Sarah's mother had as much strength as she did, the child would be hers to take home.

But what of Sarah? Fae law demanded that none truly know this fucking place exists unless they wished someone away.

Not only that…I wanted her. I desired her. I wanted her in my bed every single night.

Oh, I had tried to forget her. Several of my brothers and I had gone to a brothel for my younger brother's last night without a wife-only I wanted none. The mere thought of using one made me repulsed. I wanted Sarah-and they were not her.

"Majesty," I looked up to see Heggle cautiously entering the room-I was sure the whole castle had heard my yelling. But I didn't give a damn. If Slime had gotten it right, I wouldn't want that mortal girl.

"What?"

He flinched. "King Berdium is here."

Damn it.

"Show him in," I said, wanting time to think.

Heggle fled the room.

The door flew open and Berdium walked in, not even giving me time to blink.

"I was standing outside the door," he said with a dismissive wave of his fingers. "Now brother, tell me why I've been hearing rumor of a champion?"

"Perhaps because there is," I sat down hard on the desk chair, rubbing my temples again.

"And you didn't say anything at Maverick's wedding because…" Berdium looked down his nose at me, demanding an answer.

"It was not of consequence, besides it was Maverick's day," I shrugged it off as if it were really not that important.

Berdium slammed his fist on the table. "Damn it Jareth, you never know when to stop and realize your place do you?"

"Something we have in common I fear," I retorted, in no moods for my brother's games.

"When did you become, I hate to say it, but when did you become like father?" he snapped, and we both flinched at memories.

"I apologize _Majesty_," I sneered, and he scowled.

"What has happened? First you speak not of a champion, second you refuse to take a woman in a brothel-oh yes we all noticed you refused every woman in that room," he snapped as I opened my mouth to deny it. "Third you have temper from the seventh hell. Now tell me."

"I-" I sure as hell had to tell him. It wouldn't do to upset the Fae king-even if he was my older brother. Of course, that also meant he was the only king over me.

"Now Jareth, no more games or avoidance," he ordered.

"I…want her," I managed, after several tense minutes.

"Who?"

"She ran the Labyrinth-and beat it," I admitted my defeat. "Her body calls to me-and I can't_ fucking resist it!_"

He nodded. "Well? What did you do?"

"I…took her virginity," I told him. There was point in hiding details. Even though I knew the law backwards and forewords-he knew more. Every loophole to every law.

"Then use the virgin's claim," he rolled his eyes as if it were more then obvious.

"But that only works-" I stopped, realizing that he already had a plan.

"Yes, it only works if you bed her-and impregnate her," he nodded. "But, tell none you have her-"

"And once she's pregnant, use the virgin's claim as if we had only bedded one," I narrowed my eyes. "That may work…"

"Try will," Berdium rolled his eyes. "You know that only I have the power to say that your claim is valid-and if I say it is…"

"None can argue."

**Sarah**

"Shh, its okay," I whispered, rocking Toby in my arms. He burrowed himself into my shoulder, crying and clinging to me.

"Give him to me," I looked up to see Karen in the doorway. I passed Toby to her-but he reached back out for me, crying even harder.

"Go back to bed," she snapped, obviously upset that her own son wanted me more than her.

I ran out, it was hard pretending to be alright. I went into the bathroom and leaned against the closed door.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. It seemed hard to breath now, hard to be happy. It felt wrong to smile-I wasn't who I was.

A single tear made its way down my cheek, and I wiped it away.

Toby was the only one I could be around now-but it was as if Karen sensed I needed Toby and she started taking him more and more often. Ever since-

I put my hand on my forehead. I felt overheated all of a sudden and my stomach churned-as if I had the stomach flu.

_Oh no-_

I rushed from my spot on the floor to the toilet.

_I forgot how gross it is to get sick like this…_

I retched, over and over. Finally, I sat back, leaning against the cool tub, shaking.

I rested my head against the side of the tub-just breathing deeply. No big deal, just a bug. Wait an hour to eat, all that…

But, just as suddenly as I had gotten sick, I felt completely fine.

I stood cautiously though-wondering if it was just when I was in motion-then again I had been sitting…

I touched my stomach-almost reflexively and I looked at myself in the mirror as my eyes grew big and I wondered…but no…it was just the once and…

_But once is enough, and even if it was…you could still…_

But no, didn't morning sickness start after four weeks-

Four weeks, four weeks ago I had run the Labyrinth. I knew now Karen had wished Toby away, I had almost forgotten her words before she had left, and hoped that he wouldn't come back, claiming Toby. I had lived-and I still did-in terror that he would come back and take Toby.

But now, I cupped my hand around where I thought the baby-if there was one-would generally be. If there was a child, would he take him or her?

I didn't know. And that terrified me.

I counted, making several mistakes in my panic and haste.

_One, two, three, four, five…_

I felt my knees give out as I realized that I should have had my period a week ago. I covered my mouth to keep from crying out, tears falling again. I was slightly surprised I could still cry…

Was I though? Or was it just a fluke? Just a missed period?

But as I lightly touched where my baby was, I knew it wasn't a missed period-no matter how much I wanted it to be…

But, at the same time, I realized how much I wanted this baby. I had only known about his or her existence for less then a minute, and I was loved him…or her. Was that enough proof that I was pregnant?

Then I heard Karen's scream, and I realized I couldn't hear Toby's crying anymore.

I ran out of the room, panicking. Had he taken him again?

I grabbed the doorframe and swung myself into Toby's nursery, heart in my throat.

I felt a small gasp escape my mouth, before I turned and ran-only to run into him about half-way down the hall.

"Now, now Sarah, really, is that anyway to great your king?" he grinned down at me as I clumsily picked myself off the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jareth**

Slime ran into the throne room, a screaming child in his arms. My brother winked as he vanished, and I went into Toby's nursery.

His mother, I assumed, stood, back towards me, turning in sudden circles-trying to follow the goblins who were in her son's room. I had half expected Sarah to be here, since she had been the last time.

The woman turned-and met my eyes.

"Damn it Jareth!" Lillith growled out at me. Hmm, so this was Sarah and Toby's mother...this would be a very interesting situation, but not one that couldn't be remedied.

"Well, well, how long has it been Lillith?" I asked in mild surprise at finding my father's former…_friend _here.

"Where is Dereath?" she demanded, as hostile to me as ever.

"My father does not have to keep me informed of his whereabouts," I dismissed the question. "I see you have a new family now."

"Tell Dereath to give me back my son," she snarled, obviously avoiding the subject.

"My father has no control over that," I told her, wondering ideally if Sarah was half-Fae, or if Lillith was here with a Fae...though I had felt no magical emanating from Sarah. "In fact, he hasn't for quit some time."

"He is the Goblin King," she snapped, stomping her foot. "He has the ability."

"Not since I was crowned," I tried not to roll my eyes.

"_What?_" her eyes widened with shock. I supposed she had left long enough ago not to know. "What of Berium?"

"High king, uncle was childless," my eyes narrowed, remembering what Lillith had done. "In fact, I remember you were the cause of that, weren't you?"

Her jaw clenched. "Give me my son then."

"No," I crossed my arms over my chest. "You of all people should know that is not how it works."

She screamed, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I remembered her tantrums well, why father had bothered I would never know. I waved, and she disappeared. I would have put her into an oubliette-but that was not the point of running the Labyrinth, now was it?

**Sarah**

_I felt a small gasp escape my mouth, before I turned and ran-only to run into him about half-way down the hall._

_"Now, now Sarah, really, is that anyway to great your king?" he grinned down at me as I clumsily picked myself off the floor._

"Y-you're-" I couldn't get the words past my mouth, no matter how hard I tried. I wanted to be one of those strong heroines who never let anything phase them…but my fear and horror got the better of me.

_He knows…_

How could he know though? I had only just found out…well, not confirmed, but I was so sure. There was no doubt in my mind. I had always hated it when the main character got pregnant and her first thought was _'Oh! I have a stomach bug!' _When the audience was practically screaming at her _'Your pregnant!'_

"Tut-tut, really now? What am I?"

He seemed amused, my mind somehow drew the connection like a cat playing with a mouse. Me being the mouse.

"W-why-" my mind couldn't form coherent thoughts. Why was he here? Was he here because he knew? Toby?

"It seems that a mistake has been made," he said, tilting his head to the side. "It would appear, that-though defeated my Labyrinth (his words came out harshly, and he had to stop for a second to regain his calm) you did-it would seem, that Toby was not yours to win back."

"What did you do to him?" I whispered, backing away slightly. I had beaten the Labyrinth-for nothing? Well, maybe pain…and a life...

He shrugged. "I merely sent him back to my castle…while Karen-" the name twisted in his mouth as if it were poison. "-is running the Labyrinth, making far less considerable progress then yourself, might I add."

I backed up another step, wondering how he could be so…so…like that when four weeks ago…

I swallowed. "Then why are you here?"

"For you," he stepped forward-ignoring my hasty retreat backwards, until my back hit the wall, and I realized I was at the end of the hall-as far away from the stairs as I could possibly get in the hallway.

He leaned both his forearms against the wall by my head, and I trembled. I wanted to be anywhere but here-he was too close.

_My baby…_

What would he do? If he knew? Would I tell him if he didn't? _Could _I tell him? What would he do?

"I don't understand," my eyes flashed to the floor, unwilling to look at him.

His fingers curled under my chin and pulled my gaze up to meet his.

"You don't have to," he whispered, leaning down, his blonde mane touching the skin of my face.

I slipped down the wall a little to avoid his lips-and he missed, narrowly. I had forgotten his hand was under my chin, so he kiss the bridge of my nose instead.

A low growl in warning sounded in his throat, and I remembered the slap clearly-as if he had hit me again-and how much worse then a kiss he had inflicted on me.

"Stay still," he whispered, his voice heavy. He pressed his lips against mine-and unlike in the ballroom I didn't respond. I _couldn't _respond. I lifted my hands and pushed against his chest, and struggled to get away. But, I couldn't get away, he was stronger then me, and my efforts were in vain. Finally he pulled away, and pushed the hair away from my ear and whispered in my ear.

"Tell me, and tell me honestly, is there any chance you are with child?"

I froze. How did he know? Was he asking because he really didn't? He couldn't have this part. He had taken everything from me already-Toby, my own body-couldn't he just leave my baby out of this?

He pulled back, and made me meet his eyes.

"Well?" it wasn't the sharp bark I expected, instead it was soft, as if he were a lover instead of…

I flinched.

"Tell me Sarah, before I become angry," his voice was soft velvet, and I could hear the truth of his threat in his voice along with a lovers caress. It made me feel nauseous again.

"I-" he must have seen the answer in my face, because his face spread in a triumphant grin.

"A child," he whispered, and it was as if I had handed him the world. He spread his palm over my stomach, and whispered words that made no sense in my ear-a different language I was sure-and then the world spun.

I closed my eyes.

"What did you do?" I asked in a whisper, in fear for my child.

"A claiming spell," I opened my eyes, and realized I was back in his bedroom. "There is no going back now."

**LittleMargarita-Definatly, and I like that, "A rapist can't redeem himself"…do you care if I use that as the title? bloodfairy9788-as fast as I can FireChildSlytherin5-yes, and thanks. helikesitheymikey-people like you are the reason I never have a beta (i'm teasing) 3-who isn't? 4-omission. and he should-he's just too full of himself for his own good. 5-right now, I think everyone agrees with that statement. And yeah, she's much more fragile then the Sarah from the movie-trust me he doesn't have too do much to break her, she's already 'being broken'(oh, that could be a good title too…) by Karen. Yeah, it could technically be stockholm syndrome…but do remember, things are not always as they seem…6-no, it wouldn't. Unfortunately, its one of those sick rules people wonder why they're in place since they're never really used. Yes, Sarah was technically a runner-but a different kind. Loopholes are always complex. She wasn't a wisher-so she couldn't get her brother back. Jareth's just taking what was given to him (in Toby's case…poor little fella) "goblin stained glasses"…theres a good title… 7-That's why he didn't keep her. Though he thought it was lust…but if he had wanted to keep her by force he couldn't have. You'd think, but there isn't. Unless said champion is fae…which Sarah isn't. 8-don't we all? Though I'm not sure what I'm going to do with her yet… 9-Jareth seemed like his dad in that moment-but his brother was trying to get him to calm down about the situation too and have a laugh. And I NEVER said that their parents were the previous fae king and queen… 10-oh, no, he's gonna have some lessons one way or another…I'm not sure how yet, but he will. I'm glad you like it. Also I like "Queen of His Heart" "As the Tower Falls" "The Innocence Claim" "The Rules are Made to be Twisted" and "House of Cards" Kuroneko388-hope you got the answers you were looking for. writertron-yes she does. midnight84118-thanks! GeeAnnaB-as fast as I can Jeni27-thanks...and I guess I should go put -dark- or -rape- in the description so people know what their getting into... Skullqueencb-thanks! Sesshomarubaby18-my brother wants me to tell you how awesome your pen name is...**

**Okay, so I felt I was being too mean to Sarah-and rewrote this chapter because it was A LOT darker before-so I rewrote to go easier on her…I'm in a good mood-grins like an idiot. PLUS, sorry it took so long to update. I have no real excuse…though I think half of this chapter is reviews...so sorry its short! -bursts into tears-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I'm back! And yeah, I guess farming isn't so bad-but it is when you go to Alabama the week the storms tear through...**

**Anyway, I edited 12-13-14 and put them all as chapter 12, since it seemed short and I edited them(idk what I am doing either)...so for your patience you get edited-extended chapter(s)!**

**Toby is half Fae, Sarah is purely human, Karen is Lillith, Jareth wears tight pants and has a brother who is high king, Sarah is pregnant and Lillith-Karen does not know (yet). So caught up?**

**Sarah**

_"What did you do?" I asked in a whisper, in fear for my child._

_"A claiming spell," I opened my eyes, and realized I was back in his bedroom. "There is no going back now."_

I looked into his eyes-mismatched. One blue and one brown. The blue wasn't light-but it wasn't dark either-and it was full of warmth, like a bright and warm sky. His brown eye was dark, but also full of warmth-like warm honey, only darker.

"A what?" I couldn't help asking. Had he done something to the baby? What if he had? That alone gave me the strength to stand.

"A claiming spell," he lifted my left hand-and I saw dark lines on my ring finger.

He pressed his lips to the lines, and they twisted around my finger, before finally settling in a new pattern.

"Wh-what-"

"Claiming spells-in mundane terms, a….wedding of sorts," he shrugged, and I felt panic twist in my gut.

"A wedding?"

He nodded, enter twinning our fingers. "Although, its much stronger. There is no loophole out of it."

It felt like my stomach was gone. We stood that way for several minutes-me trying to wrap my head around it, and him playing with my fingers, leaning down to kiss my hand several times.

"But I'm only sixteen!" I finally gasped out, wrenching my hand away from him.

His gaze turned dark-the way it had when I had told him he had no power over me. I cringed as he raised his hand-expecting a slap-but instead he cupped my cheek with it.

"Even younger marry here Sarah. You must remember things are different here."

"I-" I couldn't think of anything.

"Rest," he turned me to the bed-my back fitting into his chest-the top of my head only just reaching his collar bone.

I freaked. Not again. Please, God, not again.

"Relax, your honeymoon will not start tonight."

I looked up at him in horror.

"You mean, even though I'm pregnant…?" I couldn't say it. Couldn't think it. My mind was cringing away from the thought.

"Why wouldn't you? You're only…what? Four weeks along?" he looked down at my body-and even though I was dressed-and I felt so exposed, ill, disgusted…violated…as if he could see through the fabric. I could see the lust clearly written in his gaze.

I tried to step out of his arms-but it was like a vise-and he laughed.

"The idea is…entrancing, but since there is a runner…well…" he looked down at me, gaze still clouded over. "I'm afraid that it will have to wait."

He shifted my hair to the side, and pressed his lips to my neck. I shivered in terror-and he grinned against my skin.

"My wife," he stated simply, letting me go.

Balance overthrown, I stumbled, and he caught me by my elbow-chuckling under his breath.

I righted myself, and turned to see him looking me over-and I was thankful there was a runner.

"Where's Toby?" I asked, and he turned his head to the side.

"He's here, in the castle," he waved his hand, dismissing the subject.

"Please, can I see him?" I asked, stepping back from him.

He grinned-like a cat that's had its cream.

"He can stay here, with you, if you want," he said, and I knew that there would be a consequence. "If…"

Of course. There it was.

"If?" I asked, wondering what he would ask for.

"Kiss me."

**Jareth**

"Berdium."

Kelget nodded, and bolted out the door as fast as his fat legs could carry him.

I leaned back, and rubbed my hand over my face. Damn it! Why was Lillith there? Of all places?

But then again, I sighed as I stood, and went to the window. Without Lillith's wish, Sarah would not be here.

My heir would not be here.

I felt pride swell in my chest. A child. A little after a damned two millennium of waiting.

Sarah was still in my rooms-I didn't know any better place to leave her for now. I didn't know what her and Lillith's relationship was-though I was sure that Lillith was her stepmother-and what Sarah would do to get Toby back to the mortal realm.

Thinking of Sarah though, it was…different having her here in the castle-instead of resisting the urge to go back to her home and bring her here, with or without rules and laws being broken.

I grinned as I thought of her shiver when I had kissed her neck-she was much more willing to be mine than she would admit to herself-and the kiss. I doubted from the kiss she had kissed many…boys. But it was still entrancing. If she got any better, she would have me on my knees begging her to-

"You called?"

I looked up to see Berdium here already-though I had expected to wait a few hours. He grinned at my surprised expression.

"I took the day for myself," he shrugged. "I had to know how my younger brother faired-if he was successful."

I shrugged, acting casual. "If you consider fathering a child successful, then…"

I let the sentence hang as his smile broadened.

"You issued the claiming, yes?"

"As soon as I found out," I told him honestly.

"Well, well," he joined me by the window, and looked over the Labyrinth. "You realize in the eyes of the Fae she is-to use a mundane term-your wife?"

"Of course," as she would have to be for the child not to be a bastard. And after waiting for so long for a child..."as she is the mother of my heir as well."

"Of course, I forget," he rolled his eyes, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Although, we have a problem," I said, returning my attention to the window. I saw him raise his eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. So I clarified with one word: "Lillith."

"What? She was banished…well, when you became Goblin King," he sputtered, trying to figure out why the bitch had suddenly resurfaced.

"Her son is the babe that was 'won' from me," I said simply.

"How was Sarah mistaken as the wisher anyhow?"

"The boy's sister-half-sister I assume, she bears no trace of Lillith's magic-and the goblins failed to inform me that Sarah was not the wisher."

"But why would she be in the mortal realm?" he referred to Lillith now.

"It is out of our…range," I guessed-the mortal realm was out of our range…in fact it was the perfect place for a Fae to hide.

"And Lillith is currently…?"

"In the Labyrinth, yes," I nodded towards it, before turning back to the desk.

"You do realize…." he stopped, and I looked back to see him still by the window.

"Well? What do I realize?" I snapped, impatiently. He raised his eyebrows.

"You always forget your place don't you?" he shook his head sadly. "And you never did care for secrets."

"None that are kept from me," I snapped, dropping into the desk's chair.

"Lillith did…well, she did try to keep father and uncle childless," he said, moving to stand in front of the desk.

I eyed him coldly. "And this relates to us how? Father already had us-and several other children before she arrived."

"But uncle didn't," he pointed at the Labyrinth. "The Labyrinth, whoever controls it controls…well you know."

He waved it off, knowing as well as I did what ruling over the Labyrinth meant.

"Will you get to the point?" I was more than impatient by this point.

"You remember, she tried to kill, well, you and our brothers?"

I nodded, unfortunately for her, she had used poison-too easy to find when you were a Fae.

"But why? To what end?" he continued pointing at the Labyrinth. "Why keep uncle childless? Why kill you and our brothers? Why become our father's mistress and try to kill mother? To what end?"

"To rule the Labyrinth," I nodded, understanding. "With uncle childless, you would be High King. With us gone the Goblin Kingdom would have no heirs. With mother gone, she could worm her way into being queen as she wormed her way into father's bed."

"Precisely," Berdium paced in front of the desk. "Control of the Labyrinth."

I shook my head, rubbing my temples. "Nothing more than a headache now-she can't gain control over the Labyrinth now."

"Can't she? She nearly succeeded before….and father's will of course."

Damn it! I had nearly forgotten about the damn thing. But, there was nothing to be done about it. After all, I had a heir now…

My whole body froze. The will…my heir...

"Sarah," I whispered, understanding what he was getting at now.

"Exactly, father stated, '_If my son should succeed the throne without an heir of his own blood or die without a child of his own blood to succeed him-then I leave my kingdom to Lillith, who cares about the kingdom as if it were her own child.'"_ he shook his head. "Father was a damned fool when it came to Lillith."

I pinched the bridge of my nose-though Lillith always seemed like a headache, she was always much, much worse.

"We have to get her out of the Labyrinth," I stated simply, standing up, and heading to the door.

I heard Berdium's footsteps close behind me.

"I'll have several guards sent here and we can-"

An elf ran as fast as his lags could carry him towards us.

"High King!" he panted out. "There's a problem-imperative-back to the kingdom-"

"I can distract her long enough I suppose," I said, as the elf fell and started wailing at his feet. "She only has twelve hours left, before she goes back to the mortal world."

Berdium nodded. "But I'll send some guards."

I nodded, just before he and the elf vanished.

**Sarah**

True to his word, he sent Toby to the rooms-but the goblin that brought him informed me that we were not allowed to leave the rooms. After the goblin had left, I had raced to the door-only to find it locked.

"Well, thats the way it is, I suppose," I sighed, turning back to Toby.

He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes, and giggled.

I scooped him up-hugging him close. "I missed you."

"Bah bah," he cooed.

I shifted him to rest on my hip. "Lets see if we can explore."

_Lets see if we can at least get out of _this_ room._

I walked across the carpeted floor-before I realized that my feet were bare-and my feet sunk into the deep carpet.

His room was barbaric in design. With almost crudely shaped furniture-though I noticed that the bed was raised on steps, but the mattress rested on a stone table. I was surprised how soft it had been…

I fought off nausea as I headed toward the only other door out of the room.

I opened the door and found a long bathroom. Surprisingly, modern-though slightly….barbaric.

Like the bedroom, everything was cut to be beautiful-in a disgustingly barbaric way.

I noticed there was another door at the other side-and I headed for that door.

I opened it to find another bedroom-this one also had another door, but it was locked-and I looked around.

It was lovely-not barbaric-with calming greens and blues all around, unlike the dark colors in the Goblin King's room and the bathroom.

"You want to pay in here?" I asked Toby-who only responded in raspberries.

**…..**

I heard a sudden crash from the bathroom.

I scooped Toby up and cradled him close.

"Oh, 'earie me," I heard a feminine voice say, before a withered head poked in through the door. "You wouln't hap' to ve master's wifey woul' you?"

"I suppose I am," I said in a distressed tone.

"Yep, I'm ta give you yer sup and take the babe to his 'oom," she bowed. "'ot that it matter, but I'm Creatcher."

"Creatcher?" she nodded, enthusiastically.

"Anythang you 'sire mis?" she asked.

"Dinner would be nice, please," I said hesitantly.

She grinned, revealing a mouth with several missing teeth. "'or the babe too?"

"Please." I smiled at her, just a small thank-you smile-and she blushed.

She scampered from the room-through the bathroom again, and I could hear her muttering in her broken way about the 'hona of bin smilt at by the master's wifey!'

I flinched at the words, but managed to grin at Toby.

"Well, at least the goblins aren't so bad are they?" I asked him. He giggled at me, and squirmed to be put back on the floor.

I sat him down, and laid down on the carpet next to him.

**Jareth**

"Thats not fair!" Lillith cried as I reappeared. She wasn't addressing me-she was addressing a dead end.

"You say that so often-I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" I spoke aloud-and she whirled, glaring at me.

"Jareth," she hissed, stomping her foot. "Just give me the child back."

"Too late," I couldn't help but grin. "It seems you're time is up."

Now she could leave-and since she couldn't return to the Underground on her own…

My Sarah and my heir would be safe.

"No!" she screamed at me-she ran at me, and I caught her wrists easily. I felt for a second as if I were made of pure energy, and I let her go.

She stumbled back-stumbling into the child's crib.

"No! Take me back! Give me my son!" she hissed, hands tightening around the bars.

"Really, whats said is said," I crossed my arms, I heard her scream as the room vanished-and I was back in the Labyrinth.

"M'Lord."

I looked over to see some of the Fae guards Berdium had sent.

"Well?" I walked over to them, hands clasped behind my back.

"I made sure Lillith was stuck in the hedges, m'lord," the first-Eden, or something along those lines-said, bowing slightly. "Though, if I may speak freely for a moment?"

"A moment," I agreed hesitantly.

"I do not think she even knows of the child-help me understand, but, why the haste in getting rid of her?"

"You know as well as I do what would happen if she were to find out," I narrowed my eyes at him, and he fell into an apologetic bow.

"Of course, forgive my outburst," he said, taking a step back and bowing his head.

"M'Lord? We await your order," the other guard said suddenly-re-alerting me to his presence.

"Have three of the strongest-including yourself-find accommodations in the castle until I summon for you. Send three of the shadows to keep watch over Lillith-and send reports should anything happen-send the rest back to Berdium," I said dismissivly, transforming my body into the familiar shape of an owl.

I flew to the balcony that was on a tower-one of the higher ones-and landed on the rail. I heard several light pops as my bones rearranged themselves back into my humanoid shape.

I let nimbly down from my perch-and pushed open the doors.

They shut silently behind me-and if I hadn't known better, I would have said they weren't there. Unfortunately, one of the design flaws of the room-the doors to the balcony could only be opened through magic.

I frowned when I realized Sarah was not in the room-until I saw the bathroom (a/n would he call it a bathroom or does that feel too OOC?) door open.

I made my way through it quicker then I ever had before-and I found her on the floor of the Queen's room-a room that had never been used.

She was asleep-the child curled next to her-and I couldn't help the smile as I thought of my own heir, growing within her. How, perhaps one day I would walk in and see this scene again-only with my own child laying beside her.

I felt my arousal stir as I watched her sleep, she looked a thousand times more beautiful every time I saw her.

I walked foreword, picking up the child first. I took him to the nursery-reappearing back within the room within seconds.

I slipped my arms under her surprisingly light frame-and I couldn't help but notice how wonderful she felt, how her body warmed mine within seconds.

I took her back to my room-laying her in the bed, waving my hand ideally over her, changing her into a nightdress without any real hassle-before stripping myself and crawling in next to her. Enjoying the few seconds with her so close-with no runner-with no goblins creating mayhem.

I looked over her slumbering figure, hell, was this lust or love?

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and placed my hand protectively over her abdomen, deciding to wonder at it later.

**Sarah**

When I woke up I was back in the Goblin King's rooms. I pulled the sheets around me as I sat up-wondering how I got back here. The last thing I remembered was playing with Toby on the floor after Creatcher and another goblin had taken away the bottle and dishes.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized I was alone. Maybe….

I swung my legs out of the bed-a nightdress twisting around my waist as I did so-and I realized my underwear (bra included) were missing.

_I defiantly wasn't wearing a nightdress when I went to sleep._

Yeah, and your underwear was on too, a part of me reminded me.

I went to the bathroom door-twisting the nightgown into order. I don't know what I expected to find in there-but the Goblin King running a towel through his hair was not one of them.

I froze by the door, hand still on the knob. He hummed a tune I didn't recognize, and then he turned.

"How did you sleep precious thing?" he smiled at me, and stepped towards me. I gripped the knob in a death grip, and dry swallowed.

He reached out, and stroked my cheek-nausea rose in the back of my throat. At first I assumed it was just from being near him-but then I bolted for the toilet.

I felt his cool hands on the back of my neck and on my forehead-then my hair was swept back, and I felt his lips on the back of my neck.

It defiantly didn't help my stomach.

**Roger**

"Karen? Toby? Sarah?" I called as I tossed my briefcase into the study-the one place Karen left well-enough-alone.

It was unusually quiet in the house-then a scream sounded from upstairs.

I ran up them-and resolved to take up running as I went at an infuriatingly slow pace. Note to self: take up running.

I swung myself into the room-the nursery, where Karen had thrown herself onto the floor, sobbing.

"Karen!" I rushed forewords and wrapped myself around her. I held her sobbing body close, and realized how bad she looked. "Are you alright?"

"No!" she cried, wrenching herself away from me, and standing up. "I-"

She stopped.

"What? You what?"

"No," she said, slowly shaking her head. "No, not me. Toby."

"What about him?" I asked as I took in her ashen cheeks and ruined clothes. I could even see some faint scratches. "Karen what happened?"

She shook her head. "Oh if only you knew."

"Then tell me!" I got up, and stood beside her. "Karen. What. Is. Going. On?"

"A-a….man, kidnapped Toby, and took Sarah," she said, in a whisper.

"What?" I bolted out of the room, and went for the first phone I could find.

With trembling fingers I dialed for the police station.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please note I edited 12-13-14 (the chapters I mean) so I'm sorry if there is confusion, thank you for your patience, and please enjoy the new chapter 13! :D**

**Sarah**

I flinched away from his hand as he reached for me. He frowned, and grabbed my arm, pulling me into his side. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist-loose enough so I could walk without walking into him, but tight enough to remind me I wasn't going anywhere.

He brushed his thumb over my stomach-soon enough it would go from flat to round-and leaned in, nuzzling into my hair and inhaling deeply.

I dry swallowed. I swear my heart was going into overdrive and every pour in my body screamed _'RUN!'._

"There are several places in the Labyrinth that you should never go without me," he warned in a silk-covering-iron kind of voice.

I could barely nod.

After he had 'helped; me this morning…well…

_I sat on the bed, noticing that the strange markings on my ring finger had changed slightly to cover the whole ring finger._

_"Its normal," he said, sitting behind me-pulling me into his body, wrapping himself around me-making escape impossible._

_"Wh-what does it mean?" I couldn't help asking, trying to stand up._

_"It means our relationship has not yet been consummated," he said, holding up my hand while keeping his other firmly around my waist. He rubbed the markings with his thumb and they rearranged themselves at his touch. "Once it has been it will stay in a fixed shape…only removable by me."_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. Then I swallowed._

_"You-you weren't serious, about the honeymoon?" the words sounded forced-the way we were sitting was terrifying-I couldn't even imagine going through that again._

_"Of course I was, we are not fully bound until then," he leaned me back, and kissed me. I stayed still, waiting for him to let me go so I could break out of his grip. There was no sense in struggling and tiring myself if I could wait for a moment that I could just get away._

_He dragged his teeth along my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He slid his tongue in easily. I almost kissed him back-these kisses were so loving…tender…worshipping…I didn't understand how he could be this way after…_

_He shifted me easily-and I realized that right now was the only second I had before I was under him. I struggled, pulling out of his arms for a split second-before his arms locked around my waist. He threw me gently on the bed, and laid his body over mine so that I felt his weight-so I knew I couldn't go anywhere._

_"Please don't…" I whispered against his lips as he pulled my head slightly up._

_"Not until they can not take you away," he whispered, his voice heavy._

_Suddenly, we were skin to skin-not that he had been wearing anything before, something I had tried desperately to ignore-and I had a feeling he had removed the nightdress using magic._

_He pried my thighs apart-and I felt _him _against me. I wanted to beg him to stop-but his lips covered mine, and I was afraid he would hit me if I bit him._

_If it were just me I would have bit him and risked the slap-but since I was pregnant and he had control of whether or not I could see Toby…_

_Fear, he had fear on his side. He controlled the board. The game, the right cards were in his hand._

_Then he entered me, and I couldn't help but cry out against his lips. It still hurt-not as bad though, the thought flew irrationally through my head._

_He moved his lips away from my lips to my neck, suckling and biting gently. I almost wanted to respond-but the pain was too much-he was so gentle. It was so different from the last time._

_Suddenly he released my neck-crying out, hips straining against mine and I felt his seed flooding into me. He pulled back a bit-only to press his hips harder against mine again._

_Then he collapsed on top of me, I could feel him softening, feel his erratic heartbeat-as if it were trying to leave his chest, feel his labored breath-and I felt sick to my stomach as the tears fell._

_Then, he rolled off of me-but pulled me against him as he laid on his back._

_He pressed his lips to my forehead, and ran his hand over my stomach. He ran that hand over my side-pulling it over onto my arm, and he lifted my left hand, rubbing my ring finger on that hand._

_The markings had gone from covering my entire finger to just the part where a ring would be-though it would have been a wide ring._

_"You are mine, you precious thing," he pressed his lips against it-and this time it stayed the way it was instead of twisting into a new pattern the way his touch had caused before._

"Sarah?"

"Hm..?" I looked up at the Goblin King. He moved his hand-the one not around my waist-and traced my lips. I pulled away slightly-only to remind myself of the hand around my waist.

"What has you so thinking so hard precious thing?" he asked, no longer walking.

"N-nothing," I said, taking a step foreword-but I couldn't go any further.

After that, he had given me a dress-and undergarments-that was a very relaxed almost Renaissance style-though it was still more elaborate than I would have picked. He had then started a tour of the Labyrinth-well, one of the castle and the Labyrinth closest to the castle.

"It would appear that there is something weighing on your mind," he leaned down, kissing my neck. "What could it be?"

I shivered in fear again, and tried to get out of his grasp when there was a sudden-very loud-shriek.

**Jareth**

I looked up at the shriek-hoping it was just a goblin that had gotten itself lost in the Labyrinth again.

However, it was as I feared.

"Lady Desiree," I let go of Sarah reluctantly and bowed. I straightened and whispered in Sarah's ear. "Curtsy."

She curtsied-though there were faults, she would have to learn-and straitened.

"Is Berdium with you?" I couldn't help asking, knowing Desiree never went anywhere without her husband, though where he was right now...

"Here brother," he came strutting around the corner. I whispered for Sarah to curtsy-which she did slightly better this time.

"Berdium, this is Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, my wife, and the mother of my heir," I couldn't help the pride that filled my voice as I spoke. "Sarah, this is my brother, this High King of the Underground and King of the Fae, Berdium."

"Pleasure," he said, taking her hand and kissing it-I noticed he took the left, instead of the customary right-and looked critically at the Claim before letting her hand go.

"Did it pass?" I muttered sarcastically-though there was a tinge of anger, and he laughed.

"Lady Sarah, this is my wife, mother of my heir, High Queen, and Queen of my heart, Desiree," he said, pulling her foreword.

"It is very nice to meet you," she said, smiling sweetly at Sarah.

"Nice to meet you too," Sarah kept her eyes downcast, as she had with Berdium.

"So you are the girl that has my brother no longer chasing skirts!" Berdium laughed-though then he sobered, looking wistful. "Though, now he will never be able to-"

"Berdium, really," Desiree looked shocked that he would talk so callously. Despite the fact that she knew he had other females frequently, she still couldn't help loving him with all her heart-even if the females had turned up in unlikely situations.

"Very well, Jareth, do you mind if they wander the gardens while we go up to your office for a bit?" Berdium suggested-though Desiree and I both knew that it was an order put nicely.

"Stay with Desiree," I whispered in Sarah's ear, feeling energy course through my veins as the labyrinth was replaced with the gardens. A second later Berdium and Desiree appeared, and we left the women in the gardens.

"She'll be fine with Desiree," Berdium said as we walked up the stairs to my office.

"I know," I sighed, knowing that it was true-she would be safe with Desiree. Safe enough at least.

**Sarah**

"Well, now that they are gone," Desiree slipped her arm through mine. "We can have a little girl chat-Lional, Cat stay back, no eavesdroppping-but do stay close."

I noticed two Fae men move with her words-both powerfully built.

"Gaurds?" I gasped out in shock when I realized what they were here for. She nodded.

"Of course, being Fae royalty does mean that there are those-such as Lillith-that would want to hurt us," she bobbed her head eagerly.

"Who's Lillith?" the name alone sent a shiver of fear down my back.

"Of course, you're mortal…well not so much anymore…but as for Lillith," she continued before I could ask her what she meant. "She's out to kill Jareth's heirs…after all, she wants the Goblin Kingdom-though gods only know why." She wrinkled her nose as two goblins ran through the gardens.

"Jareth's children?" I pulled away from her, and pressed my hand against my stomach.

She stopped and looked at me. "Oh, of course the Claim, meaning you're already with child, how clumsy of me to forget," she rolled her eyes, and I realized how fake the motion was. Why would she pretend? "How was it?"

"Was what?" I was so confused.

"Sex with Jareth of course, keep up," she rolled her eyes again, starting to walk.

I opened my mouth, following her, only to close it again. I didn't want to talk about it. Not with her.

"Well?" she demanded, tossing her yellow blonde hair over her shoulder. "Are you slow? How was it?"

I turned red. "Horrible."

"Really? I'd always heard he was…well…rather skilled…" she sent a wink over her shoulder. "But of course, you were a virgin. Have you consummated?"

"I don't see how its your business," I mumbled, and she reddened.

"You realize that he was only a bachelor because he rules _goblins_," again she wrinkled her nose, but she said it so vehemently I wondered what her past with Jareth was.

"They're not so bad," I said, thinking that their king was much worse-and of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. I wondered what happened to them, until she spoke again.

"Disgusting creatures," she growled. "Anyway, soon enough you will find you enjoy the sex. If not, try different positions. Or, oral sex." She licked her lips. "That got me going at first, oh how I screamed Berdium's name-how wonderful that pleasure was!"

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say.

"The clit is the best," she shivered, running her hands over her breasts. "Oh, yes. I get excited just thinking about it."

"Ah…so, how many children do you have?" I asked, desperate for a subject change.

"Oh, two, a boy and a girl. I miscarried at least seven times," she waved the subject away as if it were of no importance.

"How old are they?" I asked to keep her off of sex.

"The boy is only twenty years-but our daughter is just a few years younger than Jareth," she shrugged, not really caring. "A little over two-thousand years."

"_Two thousand_?" I gasped out. Would my child live that long?

"Yes, of course," she shrugged again. "Now, let us get some tea, I am rather parched…"

**Jareth**

"Well," Berdium stretched, and stood up. "I suppose what's done is done. Is there anything else while I am here?"

"Not that needs attention," I shook my head, thinking of Sarah and Toby. "Though, now that I think of it, what of Lillith's son?"

He frowned. "A goblin perhaps? He can not take after his mother if he is a goblin."

I nodded. "Though he is Sarah's half-brother."

He sighed. "Nothing is simple with a woman you love is it?"

Though he had sighed, he wore a small smile as he said it.

"Thats rich coming from a man who cheats regularly," I snorted, turning over a paper that needed attention, suddenly irritated with him.

"That's all in good fun," he laughed, shaking his head. "After all, nothing is simple-or clear-with our kind."

"True enough," I looked out the window as I leaned back in the chair, throwing my legs over one of the arm rests.

He sighed again, "I can see why she captivates you. She is beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, my attention wandering from the conversation back to Sarah.

I knew there was still discomfort for her when we had consummated today…but she would soon come to look foreword to it as I did. Perhaps Desiree would help her in a way to look foreword to it.

Though something about the woman was off, and I couldn't put my finger on it-nor could I investigate it. It was treason to question the high king's choice of a bride. Nor could I openly ask when he was so 'in love' with her. Love was for the weak after all. And the fae were not weak. Not like the mortals that chose to spend all their time romanticizing their lives. There was no point in the end.

Father was one who had fallen victim to _love_-he and uncle both. And look where it had gotten them. One was gone, who knows where, and the other was childless, and dead. Love gained you nothing in the end.

A breath escaped me as something made contact with my head.

"What was that for?" I asked, remembering when we were younger and we would throw things at each other for 'fun'. We had outgrown that-mostly.

"Where did your thoughts take you?" Berdium asked, his body posture saying he really didn't care.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, he needed to leave my kingdom.

"Oh, and I suggest a visit to Maverick," Berdium ordered.

"Of course, your majesty," I snarled, standing up. "Though I suppose our brother must met my bride."

"All of them should, but I would be cautious," he said, thinking carefully as he spoke. "Maverick should be first-since he married only a week or so before you claimed Lady Sarah."

I gritted my teeth as I turned my back to Berdium. The way he said it…if she were not pregnant or claimed by me…he would have had her pinned to a near by object…the way he had made sure the Claim make was real…

"Perhaps she and his wife can speak together since they are both so young…" he mused, then grinned, and my hands closed in fists. "And since my son has not yet had the decency to call on them, perhaps I will take him when you go."

"Perhaps," I spoke softly and slowly to control myself. "Now, if you will excuse me, I-"

"Need to make an excuse so I will leave?" he stood. "There is no wonder you are king of the goblins, Jareth. You never have been able to communicate well with others."

He disappeared in a cloud of sparks that left marks on the floor that would take too long to come off.

**Sarah**

Desiree had her guards fetch the tea, and had them keep the goblins away from us.

She then talked about who was who in court-most I forgot instantly-I was more worried about Lillith, but she would say nothing more about her other than what she had already told me.

Then she called something out, and her guards ran forward and set a tray in front of her like they had done with the tea.

My tea sat full in front of me, I wasn't sure about eating with her…not with the way she acted so fake. I was pretty sure it was cold by now anyway.

"Would you like one?" she asked, shoving the tray towards me and I watched as…something…appeared on the tray.

"What is it?" I asked, cautiously, trying not to wrinkle my nose. Or plug it.

"Pegasi hearts of course," she picked it up, and grease dribbled down from it. "They are a very nice delicacy."

"Hmm," I fought to keep nausea down. She took a bit, grease going everywhere.

"Yes, they always helped me go into labor," she dapped at her chin with a napkin. "Bloody show it was-hurt like hell too. There is a reason I never want more children."

She smiled as she took another bite-a sickly sweet smile that said she was just doing this for herself.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" she asked, and just when I shook my head, proceeded into the gory detail of birth.

When she took a third bite, I decided I didn't care if it was bad manners to leave the table when the high queen was speaking. I ran, and when she was out of sight, crouched over a bush and lost everything in my stomach.

When the heaves finally stopped, I sat back on my heels and dabbed at my mouth with the napkin that had somehow managed to stay on my lap. Probably because of how fast I had actually managed to run.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up to see Desiree and her husband standing there. Her husband was obviously the one who had spoken.

"I-" I didn't know what to say-or even do.

"Berdium," I felt Jareth appear at my elbow, and the already familiar weight of his hand on my elbow. "How gracious of you to say goodbye to my wife."

Berdium waved it off as if it were nothing. "Think nothing of it Jareth, good manners is all."

"Yes, good manners," I could hear hostility in his voice-when Berdium had first appeared he had seemed happy to see him. Had something happened?

"Well, then, we'll be off," he bowed, and took Desiree by the arm, before they vanished in a shower of sparks, followed shortly by the guards (who simply vanished).

"What did she do?" I looked up at Jareth-and I could see the anger rolling in his eyes.

"I-" for the millionth time I wished I could have thought of something to say. I din't know how to answer his question-and he seemed to get impatient. So, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Who's Lillith?"

His eyes turned darker-of possible. "Did Desiree tell you about her?"

I shook my head. "Not really, only that she wanted to kill your heirs…"

I stopped, was it really possible for his eyes to go that dark?

The wind picked up, and I shivered. It was as if the Labyrinth had picked up on Jareth's mood and was in that same mood itself. Even the sky was darkening.

"Lets go inside, precious thing" he took my arm, and I had to nearly jog to keep up.

He led me through the throne room-this time full of goblins, unlike the last time I had been here. Back when Toby…

He didn't stop in there-instead continuing into the escher room-taking staircase after staircase (I would be lucky just to remember where just one of them led), until he turned through a doorway, walked down a short hall, and opened a door.

He had me enter before him, letting go of me as I entered. I heard the ominous click of the door shutting as I recognized the room I had been in last night with Toby.

"What else did Desiree say?" he asked, appearing casual as he picked up a book off the shelf and turned it over ideally in his hands.

"She talked about court…the high court I guess…from what she was saying…and she mentioned her children," I was reluctant to tell him what she else she had said.

"Mmm, she would brag about Tormod and his sister of course," he set the book down.

I looked down at my feet, and didn't say anything. He was silent too, until he suddenly broke the silence.

"I assume from you're question you have no idea of who Lillith is," he paused, looking out the lone window. "Other than she wants to kill the child you bear."

I couldn't repress a shiver. "Yes."

"Lillith is-was I suppose now-my uncle's wife," he continued looking out the window, a frown line forming over his eyebrows. "She was also my father's mistress. Currently, your stepmother-though you know her by a different name I assume."

"Karen," I choked out. How often had I wondered why she was so different? Why everything she said was unexplainable? If I had been told a few weeks ago that she was someone else, I wouldn't have believed it. Too much had changed for me not to believe now. "Is-is she Fae?"

He nodded, and walked across the room to the window, pushing the see-through material aside before letting it fall back in place and turning back towards me.

"Yes," he said simply. I sat down on the edge of the bed-suddenly exhausted. It was all almost overwhelming, and I wondered if Toby was even my brother.

"Is Toby actually my brother?" I asked, though I knew it wouldn't change the way I felt about him-he would at least emotionally-if not actually-my brother.

"Half-brother, just as you always thought. Though he is part Fae, and brings me to another topic that needs to be cleared," he said, as he walked foreword again, this time moving right in front of me. "What to do with Lillith's child?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, fear running like ice through my blood. What would he do with Toby.

"Well, he could become a goblin-as he should since he is a wished away child-"

"No!" I looked up at him in alarm. Toby couldn't become a goblin! Not because they were bad or anything, but because it was Toby!

The Goblin King frowned at me. "Let me finish."

I wrapped my arms around my abdomen and waited for him to finish.

"He is part Fae, and Fae children are rare," he said, kneeling in front of me. He reached foreword, moving my arms away. "They are so rare that even the bastards are well treated and given honors-though they can never inherit anything."

He gently, leaned foreword and kissed my abdomen. "Some of us have to wait millennium for a child."

He looked up at me with darkened eyes-different than earlier, not angry. Protective maybe?

He reached up, and gently intertwined his fingers in my hair, pulling me down slightly and gently. He tilted his head up and kissed me.

It was tender, and sweet, and made me want to kiss him back-but I felt sick at the thought of being back under him-of feeling his body holding down mine with no thought of what I wanted….

I pulled back, and was as always trapped by him. I wanted to cry-but I knew that got me nowhere.

But my body betrayed me. Tears started trickling down my cheeks.

It was so overwhelming. I had thought that Karen would never hurt me-but now I knew she wanted to kill the baby that I was carrying, my half brother was half Fae, I was being forced into a man's bed every night-and I wanted to respond to him and the thought of being with him made me sick, and I didn't know if I would ever see my dad or Merlin again….

Dad, what was he thinking? Was he sick with worry? And Merlin-would he actually take care of him or would Karen-or Lillith-take care of him?

I couldn't help but start really crying then-just as he released my lips.

"Shhh," he stood, and moved onto the bed behind me-pulling me into his body. He trailed his fingers over my stomach, and I hung onto his shirt.

Every fiber of my wanted away from him-realizing that when he had moved was the perfect second to get away form him-but emotionally, I _needed _the comfort. I needed someone to hold me-and right now the only person was Jareth.

He cradled me in his arms-whispering nothing that I would remember later into my ears-and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

Exhaustion finally got the best of me then, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Jareth**

When her sobs finally eased, I realized that she had fallen asleep. I pressed my face into her dark curls, and inhaled. I couldn't tell what she smelled like-only that she smelled good-but her scent was comforting.

"How you turn my world you precious thing," I said under my breath, as I stood up and carried her into our room. No, my room, I corrected myself.

She may be mine-but that didn't make what was mine hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter may get edited the way the others did-so sorry in advance but I figured y'all would be happy with at least an update that I just finished.**

**werecatninja-yeah, I just more like complaining about the farm-in reality my problem is the heat. And thank you. GeeAnnaB-thank you! Icyheart666-I love long reviews-they make my day better (well, reviews in general make my day-but long reviews make me go 'yay! a book!') and no, I wasn't aware-though I'm too lazy so they will probably stay un-fixed. And funny idea cause the idea I had for this chapter was not the same-but you'll see.**

**Read on!**

**Sarah**

I froze-every limb locking.

It had been almost two weeks since I had awoken in the Goblin King's room. The reason being that he had simply vanished. I didn't see him-which was more than fine with me-though I was sure that he saw me.

I wondered what he was doing-why the sudden aversion to me. I had trouble sleeping-fearing waking up in his bed instead of the room that I assumed was the queen's chambers, though partially because I was uncomfortable in my own body-and always woke with each sound.

But now, I see that I was back in the barbaric room. I could feel his front pressed against my back, one arm locked around my waist the other going under me with his hand tight on my shoulder.

_I wonder if his arm's asleep,_ the thought flew irrationally through my brain-and I frowned wondering why I would even be thinking about that.

He moved his arm and I flinched-was it normal for breasts to ache? Even when they weren't being touched?

"Mhmmm," I heard as he snuggled against my neck, his other hand rubbing my stomach-somehow making the naseua retreat (if only momentarily). "Precious thing."

Somehow that just made everything worse-as if I were an object to be possessed!

"Where were you?" _Please just go back to hell. _

I blinked, I expected to regret the thought as I normally would have…but I didn't. (A/N haha! I love pregnancy hormones sometimes! Maybe it'll help with dealing with Jareth…maybe not…)

"The annual Fae courts," he murmured-running his lips up and down my neck. "Unfortunately, Berdium called them early. I only had time to tell Creatcher to look after you before I left."

"Were they interesting?" Please don't touch me anymore.

I felt him shrug. "Not as interesting as it would have been if I stayed here. Though if I hadn't gone…"

He trailed off-as if he hadn't even intended on telling me this much.

"If you hadn't gone?"

I wondered if he was going to answer, he stayed quiet for a long minute, then he decided that it was either my business-or there was no reason I shouldn't know anyways.

"Desiree put in a petition to make the claim void-in the eyes of the Fae courts."

"Why would she do that?" I wondered if I had misjudged Desiree-perhaps she spoke differently than she thought and when she had asked about being with Jareth…perhaps she had taken matters into her own hands.

Gah! I didn't want to be the helpless victim! I needed to find a way away from the Goblin King-and fast before I go too big to run anymore.

"I don't know," his voice had turned to ice-and I realized he hated Desiree for this. I felt a slight pang-he did seem genuinely happy about the baby, and I was going to rob him of fatherhood?

That thought stopped as fast as it had started-he was the reason I was pregnant-I may be happy to be pregnant, but not this way. This way was vile-and no woman should go through it.(A/N meaning the rape)

"What did the courts say?" _Please say they listened and made it void…_

"Berdium recalled it," I felt him shrug and shift slightly-bringing to my attention something else that was very much….well, at attention.

He went back to kissing my neck. One hand traveled across my stomach as the other one ventured lower…

"Well, I can honestly say I-ah what the hell, I love interrupting when you're attempting to have sex Jareth."

**Jareth**

I looked up, moving both my hands to cup Sarah's stomach-which I could tell had a slight arch to it, proof that the baby was in fact very much real.

"Maverick," I growled out. "GET THE _FUCK_ OUT!"

Sarah looked up at me with wide eyes-obviously not expecting me to yell. But hell, I had been in the Fae courts for almost two damned weeks and I had hardly been back for seven hours-four of which spent trying to fix the chicken situation-and the other three sleeping. I wanted to be_ alone _with _my_ wife.

"Ha! Really? Remember when you used to say that when we were kids? Mom totally nearly pissed herself!" he had been spending too much time in the mortal world again-judging by his speech.

"Maverick!"

"Fine, I'll be in the study-unless you're not there in five minutes. I'd be more than happy to join the fuc-"

"Maverick!"

He disappeared, and I swore under my breath. Damn it all to hell-my brothers were being bastards. They never came around this often before Sarah.

"I guess, we should…" Sarah moved, sitting up, but getting no further since I still had my arms around her.

I rose up-and pulled her face to mine. I kissed her roughly, knowing that she should be worshipped. I held her tightly to myself, wanting to take her now...

She pulled away, and I let her go. Damn Maverick. If he weren't a king he would be bogged.

I walked into the bathroom to find Sarah, already dressing-and I followed suit.

"M'Lady," I finished pulling on my gloves and held my hand out to her.

**Sarah**

I could almost see the steam coming out of the Goblin King's ears.

He had led me through the escher room again-something I could now at least use to get to Toby's nursery, but still no where else-almost running, slowing when he realized I was having trouble keeping up.

Outside of a random door, he pulled me to himself again-kissing me deeply and throughly, while I tried to get away-before opening the door to what I assumed was his study.

Standing in there was the man he had called 'Maverick' and a blonde woman.

I wondered who they were, the man was tall-taller than Jareth by at least a good foot almost-and had blond hair that he kept in a low-short-ponytail. his blue eyes were mismatched-one dark the other light-and he seemed to know the Goblin King.

The woman looked about the same age as him-and the Goblin King-though she could have been younger by a few years. Then again, Fae didn't let their age show from what I could see.

"Jareth!" the man said, letting go of the woman's arm. He walked towards us with widespread arms and pulled Jareth in for a quick hug. "How long has it been?"

The Goblin King stepped back, frowning. "Not even a month this time Maverick."

"Yes, seems I spoiled your fun, Lady," he nodded at me with a wink thrown in.

"Indeed," he said, glaring at him.

Maverick laughed, full and hearty-a laugh one would expect from a grandfather figure. Then he gestured behind himself to where the woman stood.

"Remember Valerie?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling. The woman curtsied.

"Majesty," she said, her voice humorless.

"Queen Valerie," Jareth said, nodding towards the blonde woman. "I almost didn't recognize you without white on."

"Haha," she said, earning a glare from Maverick.

"Maverick, my wife-Sarah," Jareth said, pulling me foreword by my elbow. Maverick almost bowed-but seemed to think it was the wrong thing to do because he straitened up quickly. "Sarah, my brother Maverick."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. Somehow, it made sense that they were brothers-though I assumed from looking at them that one took after their mother and the other after their father-despite the same hair color.

"And you as well, Lady Sarah," he said, a grin playing with the edges of his lips. "So you are the reason Jareth is going celibate? Can't say I blame him personally…"

He trailed off at Jareth's glare-and I wondered if all the Fae ever really talked about was sex.

"Sarah, this is his wife, Valerie," Jareth nodded towards the woman. She stepped forward and curtsied.

"Lady Sarah," she said simply. "An honor."

"Yes-same to you," I wrapped my hands around my stomach. She seemed nice-at least, nicer than Desiree.

"So, when is the coronation?" Maverick asked. "First no wedding-it would be scandalous to have no coronation."

"And it isn't already?" Valerie's voice went from humorless to humorfull.

"Soon hopefully, Sarah still has some to learn about Fae etiquette." Jareth stalked up the room and pulled down a book.

"Whose child are you?" Maverick asked, giving me the same look Berdium had when he was looking at the markings on my finger.

"Human," Jareth said, putting the book back after flipping through it without really looking for anything.

"That explains her magic scent," Valerie nodded, her blonde waves bobbing.

"My magic scent?" I looked to Jareth, who simply nodded.

"Every magical being has its own 'scent'-though it is more like a sense-some are hard to put with a person; and each person smells of their parentage's scent," he said, walking back towards the desk. "However since you are human, you had none."

"Had being the operative word," Valerie snorted. Maverick glared at her.

"Of course, when one had been claimed they also smell of the one who's claimed them's magic," Maverick finished for Jareth. "And since you were human-the only magic you smell of…"

Maverick trailed off, and Jareth finished for him.

"Is mine," he said, rearranging the papers on his desk.

"So does Valerie smell like Maverick?" I asked. Maverick burst out laughing, and Valerie suppressed a smile as Jareth frowned.

"No, that only happens with a claim," he said shortly.

"Yes, it seems that the bastard can only get hitched with a pregnancy," Maverick said, still chortling.

"Though some can only have bastards," Jareth glared at him, and Maverick stopped laughing.

"Not funny," he mumbled as his wife glared at him-I thought for sure her green eyes would turn into lasers and he would disintegrate before our eyes.

"Jareth-is is possible for the women to have their own talk?" Maverick said, avoiding his wife's gaze. "Perhaps we should settle that border dispute the servants have been whispering about."

"Possible," Jareth said-but made no motion to send us away.

"We'll be in the library then," Valerie moved away from Maverick, and Jareth crossed the room to open the only other set of doors in the room.

I followed Valerie-but not before Jareth could pull me against him and whisper in my ear.

"Scream if anything happens," he kissed where my neck met my shoulder and let me go.

I stumbled after Valerie-and realized why I could never find the library. The only entrance was through his study. Of course.

I heard the dull click of the door shutting and sat across from where Valerie was already seated in the loveseat.

"Horribly dank, the Goblin Kingdom," she commented looking out the window at the bright sky.

I didn't say anything, I was already exhausted beyond belief-and I was really hungry. In several ways, pregnancy kind of sucked.

"How did you met him? Jareth I mean," she said trying to rope me back into the conversation.

"My stepmother wished my brother to him," I said slowly, not sure what she really needed to know. "But I was mistaken for the wisher."

"I feel bad for whichever goblin mixed you too up," she nodded. "Though, is it true? You're stepmother is Lillith?"

I nodded.

"How horrible!" she gasped. "But first, tell me about running the Labyrinth…if you wouldn't mind."

I found I didn't-so I told her. I skipped the kiss and the ra…and the end, and she gasped when I finished.

"So, that was how you became Lady Sarah," she nodded, understanding now. I must have looked confused, because she added, "Oh! Sweatie! Its a good thing! It just means that the Labyrinth is as much Jareth's and it is yours!"

"But what does that even mean?" I picked up a book that was on the armrest-only to find the words I tongue I couldn't even decipher.

"Gnomish," she said, nodding at the book. "And honestly, I don't know. Apparently, Jareth, Maverick, Berdium, and their father built the Labyrinth and it answers only to Jareth and any champions-which would be you-but thats all I know about it."

"They built it!" I felt slightly astonished that only four had built the colossal thing.

"Yes, what is difficult for humans is not so hard for Fae-well, those four at any rate," she sniffed, as if admitting her magic was not up to par.

"Why is Lillith so whispered about?" I asked, putting the book back. "Jareth only told me that she was married to his uncle-and wanting to kill his child," I figured the way she was so open, she would be able to tell me-or at least would tell me what she knew.

"Yes, you carry his child don't you," her eyes turned glassy, and something sparked in them-but it was gone in an instant, so fast I thought that I was seeing things for a second. "Lillith was my aunt, actually. It was wonderful-well this was before I was born so I was told it was wonderful-when she was picked to be High Princess. The only person who wasn't happy was Lillith herself.

"She was in love you see, with a Fae named Dereath-and I can see by your face you have no idea who that is! Well you'll find out-but he was married to another who had just given him his second son-yes, Jareth, Berdium was their first. Even though he was king of the Goblins, she still loved him-and goblins are only one step above trolls and 'fell' things.

"Dereath was a womanizer, and has more sons than any other Fae in existence, though only Berdium, Jareth, and Maverick are legit. But apparently, Lillith did not care.

"That was why she killed each of the children born to her by the former Fae king. They had seven-none made it past birth. She had several with other men-all lived, all grown up now though they hold no titles unlike Maverick's half-brothers.

"Then Dereath and her started this love affair, and they had a child. Her husband had the child murdered of course-though it is a sin to kill a child here-and then she moved into the Goblin Kingdom. She shed her titles, and became Dereath's mistress.

"And that was when she found out the secret of what the Labyrinth was. The Labyrinth was built when Jareth was rather young-Maverick was ten when they started. And I believe he is only ten years older…though I could be wrong…"

She trailed off, her eyes glued on something far and distant-the past of course.

"I know for myself what happened then-by that point I was born-but she killed her husband to be with Dereath, and then Dereath's own wife. Dereath was possessive-like Jareth-and did not take the news of her death lightly. Berdium took the throne as his uncle's only heir-and Jareth took the Goblin throne, after his father's disappearance."

"Where did he go?" I couldn't help asking, but she shook her head.

"No one knows," she said, in a very ominous voice. She looked at her fingers, then asked. "You didn't say, but how was it that you became with child?"

**Jareth**

"What the hell do you really want to discuss?" I knew that there was no border issue-his kingdom didn't even touch mine.

"She's a vixen in bed isn't she?" he grinned, leaning back in his chair, putting his feet on my desk. "The shy ones always are…"

"Feet down-if you came to discuss my sex life you better leave. Why are you here anyway?"

He put his feet down, and grinned at me. "Berdium."

I frowned, Berdium had told me again to go visit Maverick and Vivian-which I was going to ignore. Apparently, he had known I would.

"Really, Jareth, you should have some respect for him," he grinned. "After all he did. Wasn't he the one who suggested the claim on Sarah?"

"Damn it, yes," I sighed. "Its, the…a sense of unease."

Maverick nodded. "Berdium and I have been having the same feeling. Something is coming."

"But what? If we all feel it…" I wasn't sure how to finish that thought.

"Though, Berdium and I are handling it better than getting temper-oh, wait, you always had that," Maverick grinned at his poorly laid joke. Though he turned serious quickly. "Though, is it because of Lillith?"

"She doesn't know of the child," I said slowly, though she could chose to take the Labyrinth by force now-doubtful the goblins would let her though.

"And that means so little," Maverick said, standing up and looking out the window. "I hardly remember when we built this…"

"Yes, it was so long ago," I myself hardly remembered it. Though I remembered father joking about how I had put the most magic into it-how I had always had a better idea of how it should be-how it had automatically become my labyrinth.

"I saw it in her eyes," Maverick whispered suddenly, dragging me out of my memories of when the labyrinth had been built. "Sarah's I mean."

"Saw what?" I demanded, suddenly certain I didn't want to know what he saw. "What did you see?"

"I saw brokeness, and fear," Maverick refused to look at me. "Jareth, after our father how could you? You remember the scars that mom bore because of him-"

"Are you suggesting I abuse Sarah?" I asked, eyes narrowing in disbelief.

He sighed, "no, but there is something else-Jareth, the child is breaking. How long before she snaps? Though I can see there is something that keeps her holding on-I can't tell what-but when you touch her that fear becomes more apparent. She fears you."

"She wouldn't-there-"

Maverick pulled out a crystal, inside was my Sarah, leaning on Valerie's shoulder while crying.

"Was the sex consensual? When she became pregnant? When you issued the virgin's claim? Did she ever agree?" Maverick asked, not looking at me. Choosing the view of the Labyrinth instead. He finked his wrist inward-causing the crystal to vanish.

"Agreement was never needed-"

"Jareth you bastard!" he looked at me then, anger plain on his face. "You realize that you can't just do that to her without permission! Are you trying to break her? If so, congratulations, soon she'll be nothing more than that of a shadow of whom she once was!"

"Why does it matter to you," I glared at him, knowing he wasn't finished. Wondering if I had really misinterpreted Sarah's body language.

"Because I can see you love her, yes Jareth love-and when you love someone you can't just lock them away like you do with her. Who has she talked to other than those that she doesn't know?" he asked, temple throbbing. "Has she ever come to you-because she wanted to? Or because there was no one else for her to go to?"

He was panting now, and still not done.

"When you really love someone Jareth, you have to be willing to let her go-so that way you know that if she really loves you, you'll be the first she runs to."

**Sarah**

"Shh, it'll be alright," she whispered in my ear. "I can see why Desiree motioned for the claim to become void-though that is impossible unless Jareth…well, we can't force it. Oh! Dear, I'm sorry!"

I rubbed the tears away from my eyes. "I'm the one who should be sorry, I'm sorry to lay it all on you like that-I-"

"No," she wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Jareth should be on his knees begging you to forgive him."

"But-"

"No buts," she glared at me, then she thought for a moment before grinning. "No, Jareth won't break the claim-but we can go for at least something else…"

"What else is there? And with Toby…" I trailed off.

"Ah, yes, your brother, Maverick and I will plead with the high court for you two-and your child-to live with us," she nodded, thinking deeply. "And that would give you a chance to learn to be queen-even if its only in name-and your child the next heir to the Goblin throne! Yes, that will work quiet nicely…"

"Would I be able to see Hoggle, Luddo, and Sir Didymus?" I wondered, I didn't see them now, but I would love to see them again.

"If they are important to you I will arrange something," she smiled at me-before suddenly hugging me again. "Oh, someone should have taken you away from Jareth long before!"

"Thank you," I tried to smile at her-and then the door opened with a loud bang that made me flinch.

"Lady Sarah," Maverick bowed, and pulled Valerie towards himself. "Good day."

"I will see you soon Sarah," Valerie promised, as she and Maverick disappeared.

**Karen-Lillith**

The woman appeared suddenly, gasping slightly as it was harder for her to perform magic than it was for her father.

Lillith wondered how long it had been since she had seen her-and now here she was in her son's former nursery.

"My Lady," Lillith curtsied as best she could in the shorter skirt than what she would have been wearing were she still ruling the Fae courts.

"Lillith, how long has it been?" she smiled at her, nodding her head at the former high Queen.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" Lillith asked, frowning at the simply greeting.

"No, you were banished," she shrugged. "Therefore you are beneath me-and a head nod was quite curtious of me."

"Forgive me," Lillith said, following her eyes to the corpse on the floor.

She leaned down and dragged a finger along the open wound.

"Blood offering," she lifted the blood to her lips, and licked at it like a small kitten would her paw. Blood dripped onto her bottom lip, and started to trail down her chin. "Human male."

"My most recent husband-such a pity, I rather liked this one," Lillith felt tears form-she had more than liked him, he was possibly the only man she had ever truly loved. "Roger…"

"Mmmmm!" she whimpered, enjoying the taste. "Now, what do you want in exchange?"

"My son, the Labyrinth…"Lillith realized with a pang that she had put her son first-when she had only born the babe to get the girl to wish him away so she could slip into the Goblin Kingdom and take the Labyrinth. Ironic that the girl would be in the Labyrinth with her son-only with no way for her to enter.

"Oh?" the Fae sounded interested. "Of course, but you will not receive the Labyrinth when Jareth is through ruling…"

"What?" Lillith gasped out-holding onto her son's crib. There was no way-Toby was to be the next crown prince-and king after her of course! "Who?"

"Ironic," she said, kneeling down by Roger's corpse, moving her pink skirts so that her legs never showed. "That the girl who was so ignorant-the girl who you gave the little book to so she would wish away your son-the little girl who was nothing but a human-that she would be the one to give the Goblin King a child."

"Sarah," she hissed, she could deal with her son loving the girl more than her-in fact, she was even thinking of making the girl his nanny as a reward for getting her in the Goblin Kingdom (even though Sarah would never know). How dare she? How DARE SHE!

"She was raped, according to my pathetic source," she said, braiding her blonde locks back, and Lillith realized she must have spoken out loud. "And he claimed her."

"A claim?" she raised her eyebrows. Of course, a claim was easily broken. After all, male's had weak hearts as she had proven again and again. They were lustful by nature-and she was a homewrecker. "Then it will be easy!"

"Not for you, Jareth and Berdium remember what you did to their father and uncle too well," she said, licking the blood off her lips. "But for me…"

Lillith closed her eyes, ignoring the sound of her loved ones corpse being 'raped', of being devoured. She knew too well that she was as disgusting as Lillith herself.

"Well wasn't he a treat? I almost feel sorry that you gave him up to summon me…" she said, moving behind Lillith.

Lillith turned to see her-her dress torn and blood-stained-and she nodded.

"Do whatever it takes to give me my son and the Labyrinth."


	15. Chapter 15

_And its thunder-that spell that I'm under. Its thunder. -Thunder, Runaways_

**Sarah**

I stared blankly at the space Valerie and Maverick had been in a few seconds before, mulling over Valerie's promise.

It was really almost too good to be true-and I knew that I needed to get out of the Goblin Kingdom, if only to get away from the king-and I was unsure what to do now.

I looked up at the rows of books. Could I find my answer here? Though I was uncomfortable with the Goblin King so near-and could easily figure out what I was trying to do just from what I was reading.

"Precious," I jumped from my spot as I whirled to see him leaning as casually as ever by the door. Though I noticed that he had for once dropped the 'thing', it was an only slight comfort.

He cocked his head to the side-as if examining me the same way his brothers had.

I stood there, unsure of what to do. I wished for a second I was one of those types that could stand up for themselves and simply fight back.

"We truly have to decide what to do with Lillith's child," he said, stalking towards me. "You have disagreed with bestowing him with becoming a goblin-but the child will not stay here."

"And why not?" I stopped at the sound of my own voice saying the defiant words. Wish granted.

"He is Lillith's child," he was now right in front of me. "She could use him as a way to get in the Labyrinth, though it is highly unlikely she has even thought of the idea."

"So let us go," I said, looking at the ground. I watched his leather-clad foot step forewords and stop when it was nearly hidden under the long skirting.

I felt his gloved hand under my chin, and he lifted it so I had to look at his face.

He seemed utterly calm, and I braced myself for whatever would happen next. Surly he would be angry.

But then he laughed, throwing his head back and laughing with pure humor as if I had told a joke rather than a defiant statement.

"I remember the pregnancy hormones from when my mother was pregnant with Maverick-as well as some of the mother's of my half-brothers pregnancy," he smiled, showing off his sharp canines. _Any sharper and he could pass for a vampire,_ the completely irrelevant thought went through my head. "No, I will not allow my only child to be raised anywhere but here."

"But you want my brother to be anywhere but here," I snapped, knowing I would regret it if I got in a fight with him now.

"He is only your half-brother, and really precious, I would prefer it if my own children were not raised with any of hers," he purred. I could see a spark in his eyes and had a feeling he was trying to reign in his temper.

"And he is my child's uncle," I pointed out. "He has as much right to be a part of this child's life as Maverick and Berdium have!"

"Less, actually. He has as much right as my own half-brothers have-and as far as I can see they have no right to be a part of my child's life at all," he said coldly, moving away slightly.

"And my brother was legit," I said, looking back down now that he had released me.

"He is also the child of Lillith," he said shortly, turning away. "What did you and Valerie talk about?"

"She asked how I met you, and told me about Lillith and your father," I said, seeing no reason to lie-and skipping the rest as if it had never happened.

"Ah, something she would not be an expert on, I see," he said, walking to a table by one of the windows. He waved his hand ideally over the table-causing several silver trays to appear with golden lids on them. He pulled one of the chairs back. "Come sit."

I was about to protest when I smelled the food-and I was starving by this point. I stepped towards him cautiously; before sitting in the offered chair.

The chair over looked the labyrinth, and I wondered if what she had said about Jareth and his brothers building it was completely true. It seemed nearly impossible to believe-and I remembered a few weeks ago when I had met Desiree-after I told Jareth that she had told me about Lillith. The labyrinth itself had seemed to take on his mood.

**Jareth**

Berdium walked into the throne room and glared at where I sat-feet resting on the side, hand covering my mouth, riding crop tapping against my calf.

"Some of the shadows we had on Lillith were reported dead," he said crossly. I moved my hand to my chin so I could speak clearly.

"Such a pity," I said, my mind trying to absorb what Maverick had said. Trying to wrap around it. Hell, it had been a week of torture. Trying to think about it while running a kingdom of goblins-and I had finally gotten some time to myself when my brother chose that moment to appear with news that he claimed "had to be dealt with imperatively."

Berdium's nostrils flared. "Clay."

A fae guard-one of the shadows-stepped foreword. "My lord."

"Tell Jareth what you told me," Berdium said, still glaring at me as he walked towards the window.

"We were watching the house-the three of us-I was going to take my turn for a rest. Thats when they fell," Clay made a gesture I saw out of the corner of my eye. The gesture of respect for the dead. "There were knives in their backs. Thats when I saw through the window, Lillith kill the mortal man. The room went dark. And then I woke up with Eden trying to rouse me. The man dead; and my fellow companions dead as well."

"Eden," I said, still not looking at them. I saw him step foreword out of the corner of my eye.

"My lord," he said with a slight bow.

"How accurate is Clay's report?"

"As accurate as I can confirm. Two of my men dead. The mortal man dead as well," he said, making the gesture that Clay had only seconds ago.

"Anything else to report?"

"M'lady is with the lad. Daemon and Hywel are outside the door, while Vijay and Colwyn are doing their patrol," he bowed, and stepped out of sight.

"You are both dismissed," I stopped tapping the riding crop.

Berdium waited for them to leave the room before speaking.

"She has an ally that knew about this."

That was the only explanation for it.

"But who?" Berdium walked back toward my throne. "Who knows and would dare tell her that we had shadows placed around her?"

"Other than the obvious," I said, impatiently.

"Other than the obvious," he agreed. "All of the guards are unwaveringly loyal. I told a few of my own security-such as Khalid. However, all that I told would never tell."

He pressed his knuckle against his forehead.

I was numb at this point. I wanted to be alone with my thoughts-to really think about what Maverick had said.

**Sarah**

Toby rested his head against my shoulder as I rocked him. I could tell he was tired-and he was just starting to give in to the idea of sleep.

The past week had been confusing-nothing that had happened was expected. Well, some was. But where Jareth was concerned…I was still forced in his bed at night-but he only took advantage of that once. Other than that, he left me to my own deices and Creatcher's care-occasionally watching me, but only a handful of times had he approached me-kissing me either roughly or tenderly.

We hadn't talked about Toby's fate since the day Valerie and Maverick had visited-and I was beginning to worry he had chosen to take Toby away from me.

I kissed the top of Toby's head.

"M'lady!" Creatcher rushed in, breathless. Toby's head jerked up-he formed his lips as if to cry-but just relaxed against me again.

"Shh," I whispered. "What is it?"

"High kingy iz 'ere!" she whispered. "Majesty want me to tell yo's that yo's gets 'crowned' (she had some difficulty saying the word correctly) soon!"

"They've arranged it?" I asked, not surprised, but a little panicked.

"One week!" she tried to whisper in a squeak. "Majesty sayz to bring m'lady to throne room!"

"Alright," I said, laying Toby down-he was too tired to notice the change.

"Bye," I told Ninny-who was the goblin Jareth had chosen to watch over Toby.

"Bye!" she whispered, jumping up and down as she waved. I smiled at the action as I walked behind Creatcher to the throne room.

There, Jareth was slumped foreword in his throne, listening to Berdium. He looked up, and smiled. _Its almost predatory the way he smiles sometimes, _the thought floated through my head.

Without his reminding, I curtsied to Berdium-and I saw Jareth nod approvingly.

"Come here precious," he stood and held out his hand. I stood by him-but didn't take his hand.

I saw Creatcher scamper from the room out of the corner of my eye as Jareth lowered his hand.

"We were just speaking of your coronation," Berdium took my hand and kissed it-as he had the first time we had met.

I didn't know what to say to that-well, what was proper to say to that. I wanted to tell him he just not do it-but what would the Goblin King's response be to that?

Luckily-or unluckily- Jareth wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"Berdium has offered to have someone teach you etiquette-since Desiree arranged it for next week," Jareth said in an almost off-hand matter.

Berdium laughed, and shook his head. "It wasn't an offer. No matter how good her manners are she was still raised in the mundane world."

"Of course," I could hear something unrecognizable in his voice. Something that made me want to tell Berdium to back down least what he was feeling be unleashed full force.

"I decided against a tutor-not enough time," he said, ignoring Jareth's tone. "My daughter has had nothing to occupy her time. I asked her to come and teach Sarah."

I felt the Goblin King tighten his hold on me.

"That is very much appreciated," he said, his voice smooth velvet. "However, I believe I can handle this."

I looked back at Berdium, his eyebrows were raised. "While running a kingdom? I think not, besides," he grinned at me. "It would be good for Sarah to have some female company."

Jareth opened his mouth-but Berdium turned on his heel.

"She'll arrive tomorrow," he called over his shoulder.

_Short, I know,(and not all that great) but I was having trouble getting inspiration in addition to some personal problems my family and I have been going through. I can't promise a quick update-but I will try to get something out as soon as I can._


End file.
